


Entre Estantes

by soosaturn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Human/Monster Romance, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosaturn/pseuds/soosaturn
Summary: Kyungsoo não era o tipo de homem que se apaixonava fácil. Na verdade, não chegava nem mesmo a ser um homem, pois era um híbrido — metade humano, metade monstro. (in)Felizmente, as coisas pareciam seguir um rumo desconhecido e imprevisível para si quando Chanyeol estava por perto ou, mais especificamente, entre as estantes da biblioteca em que vivia.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, olá, alguém me escuta? 
> 
> Essa fanfic faz parte do Round 1: Lockdown da Chansoo Fest. 
> 
> Foi um trabalho gigante pela falta de costume a escrever esse tipo de fanfic, mas valeu a pena! Obrigad para a pessoa que betou, com muito amor e carinho, e obrigad para o pessoal do chansoo fest (eu sei que vocês estiveram se segurando para não me meter um socão).
> 
> Boa leitura!

1

O ambiente da biblioteca estava frio. Ainda que as janelas estivessem fechadas, Kyungsoo sentia a pele se arrepiar sempre que aquela brisa esquisita passava por si, levantando a poeira dos livros na estante e bagunçando seus cabelos — agora compridos demais — que caíam sobre a testa. Sua paciência estava curta e o ar parecia focar nele, tentando chamar sua atenção naquela tarde solitária. 

O dono da biblioteca, Kim Minseok, já havia saído. Ele tinha um encontro às cegas ou algo assim para ir. Tsc. Se Kyungsoo fosse em um encontro às cegas, não conseguiria passar pela porta de entrada do restaurante antes de lhe jogarem água quente.

— O que você quer de mim? — questionou, sentindo a voz rouca arranhar a garganta pelo tempo sem uso e fechando o livro que estava em suas mãos. 

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, Kyungsoo falava com a corrente de ar. Como não havia janela alguma aberta e a porta deveria estar fechada naquele horário, só podia presumir que o agitamento do vento vinha por um único motivo: a mágica dentro de si. Como era um híbrido, às vezes aquelas coisas aconteciam, com elementos se atraindo em sua direção. Não era tão divertido quando acontecia com fogo.

Normalmente, porém, tinham um propósito para irem até ele. Mágica sempre tinha um objetivo.

Os dedos passearam pelo título sobressaltado na capa de couro: Contos de uma terra esquecida. Não costumava ler romances, mas aquele era novo e a sinopse parecia interessante, ainda que fosse clichê e — para quem já havia lido a maior parte dos livros naquelas vastas estantes — estupidamente previsível. Tentava se entreter como podia, já que o mundo para ele era estreito e limitado. As palavras ajudavam, traziam-lhe uma percepção de vida além das janelas. 

Percebeu ainda confuso que a corrente de ar o atraía até os fundos da biblioteca, onde os livros adultos ficavam. Kyungsoo não tinha tanto interesse nestes, mas seguiu mesmo assim, movido por certa curiosidade. O estrépito de seus sapatos — que também foram presentes de Minseok, assim como a maior parte das coisas que possuía — contra o piso ecoava pela biblioteca vazia, preenchida por palavras silenciosas e frases não ditas, mas escritas. 

Viver em um lugar como aquele quando criança era seu maior sonho, agora, após mais de cinco anos, já não era tão divertido. Durante o dia era obrigado a ficar no sótão, e Minseok fazia seu melhor para entretê-lo, mas os jornais que ele trazia lhe causavam sono. Não era o mesmo que um livro, não conseguia absorver todas aquelas histórias tristes e trágicas. 

Ao parar em frente à estante, observou as palavras “contos eróticos” entalhadas na madeira e, como o resto daquele lugar, cobertas em poeira. Minseok realmente deveria ser um pouco mais higiénico com a biblioteca de seu avô, o garoto era gentil e tentava seu melhor para cuidar de si, mas Kyungsoo sabia que era questão de tempo até que passasse a se tornar uma obrigação e um peso morto para ele também. Logo o garoto se cansaria, era apenas questão de tempo, claro. Que doido se daria o trabalho de cuidar daquela porcaria de imóvel?

— Bom dia? — Uma voz grossa ecoou pelos corredores e os olhos do Do se arregalaram. Oh, não. — Tem alguém aqui, não? 

Kyungsoo não respondeu. O coração batia rápido e seu primeiro instinto fora esconder o rosto coberto de cicatrizes com a blusa, subindo a gola até o nariz, mas não conseguia passar disso. Se o homem desse a volta na estante e caminhasse até onde estava, iria vê-lo. Os dedos tremeram com a possibilidade e os olhos se fecharam com força.

— Está passando mal? Precisa de ajuda?! — O homem se exaltou e correu até uma das estantes. 

Por que ele não dava a volta? Era só dar a volta! Tudo o que os separava era um bocado de livros e Kyungsoo conseguia sentir o cheiro das emoções dele — bagunçadas como o inferno — em frente às suas narinas, lhe atraindo.

— Estou bem — disse, prendendo a respiração e forçando os olhos a permanecerem fechados. A poeira em excesso ajudava o Do a confundir seu nariz e a controlá-lo melhor, o que, naquele momento, estava sendo estranhamente conveniente. — Estamos fechados.

— Eu sei, eu trabalho aqui — ele explicou, através da estante. — Você é o amigo do Sr. Kim que eu não deveria incomodar? 

— Ele disse isso? — Kyungsoo se levantou, recolhendo o livro e apoiando as costas na parede mais próxima. O cheiro se dissipou, mas o rastro continuava lá, forçando Kyungsoo a saber exatamente onde ele estava, mesmo de olhos fechados. — Tsc. Minseok não me avisou nada sobre… sobre você.

O desdém na voz fez Chanyeol tremer dos pés a cabeça. Caramba, estava no trabalho há pouco mais de alguns minutos e já havia quebrado a única regra estritamente imposta? Como era estúpido!

— E-eu… Acabei de ser contratado. — Engoliu em seco, ouvindo-o cerrar os dentes. — Minseok-ssi disse que eu não deveria ter medo de você. Disse que é gentil.

— Ele disse? — Kyungsoo quis rir, mas aquilo provavelmente só pioraria toda a situação. Que tipo de merda Minseok tinha na cabeça pra colocar um pirralho medroso daqueles na sua frente? — Qual seu nome?

— Park Chanyeol — ele disse com a voz firme e os punhos cerrados, tentando o seu máximo para seguir o pedido do chefe. Repetia para si mesmo que não teria medo, se era o que precisava para não ser demitido. — E o seu é Do.

— Eu prefiro que me chame de Kyungsoo. — Riu, apertando o couro do livro entre os dedos quando o cheiro ficou mais forte. — Do é muito sério, não acha? 

— Acho que é… hm, respeitoso? — Ele coçou a nuca, ainda em frente à estante. 

Kyungsoo se perguntou porque ele ainda não havia caminhado até onde estava. O Do poderia simplesmente dar seis passos e virar à direita, então…

Nhac!

O pensamento, sem querer, lhe rendeu uma crise de risadas. Chanyeol se encolheu contra a parede vizinha, engolindo em seco. O cara era esquisito de verdade.

— Tudo bem com você? — Deu um passo para trás ao se dirigir a Kyungsoo, temeroso, as costas batendo em outra estante de livros, que bambearam mas não caíram em sua cabeça, por pura sorte — ou não. 

— Quantos anos você tem, Chanyeol? — ignorou a pergunta, ajeitando-se contra a parede, um sorriso enviesado pendendo em seus lábios. 

— Vinte e um.

— Uau. 

— Novo demais?

— Ah, sem dúvida alguma. — Kyungsoo escutou a risada do garoto, rouca e grossa.

Ele então se calou e Kyungsoo continuou esperando, no canto de contos eróticos, que viesse até si. Quando visse o Do pela primeira vez, era provável que corresse pela porta da frente da biblioteca e nunca mais mais retornasse, pois sabia que sua feição coberta de cicatrizes não era a mais agradável, principalmente para um garoto de vinte e um, que com certeza já havia visto rostos mais bonitos. O Do suspirou, os minutos se passaram e nada escutou além dos passos do homem e do estrépito da vassoura contra o piso. Arriscou um olhar por entre os livros e só então conseguiu enxergá-lo, ainda que apenas sua simples silhueta.

Chanyeol era alto, tinha os cabelos tão pretos quanto os seus arrumados em um topete… Se somente conseguisse vê-lo direito, talvez pudesse confirmar a suspeita de que ele era realmente bonitinho.

— Desastrado — murmurou, após Chanyeol bater a vassoura contra uma estante de livros pela terceira vez. 

Ainda que tivesse claramente lhe escutado, ele não o respondeu e voltou a dar às costas para a estante onde estava escondido. O som da vassoura e o cheiro característico de poeira irritaram o Do. O garoto estava ignorando sua presença? Por quê? Será que Minseok havia dito alguma coisa? Será que Kyungsoo havia dito alguma coisa? Argh. Conversar com humanos era tão complicado! Ok, deveria saber alguma coisa já que veio de um, mas aquele monstro dentro de si, o que lhe deu de fato a vida, parecia tomar conta de cada célula de seu corpo. Não achava que realmente possuía alguma coisa humana além da consciência, da inteligência e da crítica acentuada.

Kyungsoo cresceu daquele jeito, então era normal que estranhasse ter outra pessoa senão o irmão invadindo seu espaço — Minseok esperava por isso quando contratou o Park. Criaturas místicas geralmente não se envolviam com humanos, mas Kyungsoo fora fruto da relação secreta de uma delas e um humano. Nunca chegou realmente a conhecer ou saber muito sobre sua mãe, mas sabia que seu pai havia lhe abandonado para viver com a tia quando ainda era bebê. Como poderia culpá-lo por não querer criar um monstro?   
Desde quando bebê até antes da adolescência seu corpo era de todo diferente. O olho esquerdo era azul claro, com a íris envolvida por um arco dourado, e o direito castanho, sem arco algum. Tinha uma cicatriz que começava em seu queixo e seguia até sua têmpora, cortando a bochecha, mas esta ficou mais fraca com o tempo e agora era difícil de enxergar. O que realmente chamava atenção estava do outro lado do rosto, do lado esquerdo, ou lado ruim, como costumava chamar. A pele azul escura — quase escamosa — surgia em partes aleatórias daquele lado, permeando a pele morena sem falhas, com manchas da cor anil, como a porcaria de um animal. Era assustador, para dizer o mínimo.   
Quando chegou à idade adulta, no entanto, tudo mudou. Algumas das manchas desapareceram e deram lugar à cor vermelha, que ficava estranhamente mais forte — quase brilhando — quando era hora de atacar. Às vezes comentava em tom de piada para Minseok que era um camaleão disfarçado, fazendo-o rir. Kyungsoo conseguia sentir o cheiro do medo em suas narinas dilatadas, preocupando-se conforme os sentidos aguçados sempre lhe denunciavam as emoções que o atraíam com mais força.

A consciência humana era sempre mantida, exceto em situações bem específicas, como quando sentia o cheiro do medo e seu outro lado o dominava, sem que pudesse controlar as próprias ações.. Sendo assim, contanto que não chegasse perto de humano algum, ficaria tudo bem.

A magia era rara de ser encontrada, senão nos híbridos e nas outras criaturas como Kyungsoo. As habilidades que possuía — sentir o cheiro do medo, por exemplo — eram todas resultado das pequenas partes daquela coisinha milagrosa em seu sangue. Os humanos a invejavam; talvez por isso os tratassem com tanto desdém.

Então, sabendo do que era capaz de fazer, Minseok contratou um moleque medroso e nerd para trabalhar em sua casa.

Era algum tipo de serviço de comida à entrega ou algo do tipo? 

Não que Kyungsoo estivesse pensando em comê-lo, enfim…

— Se continuar a me ignorar, vou começar a esquentar a água do caldeirão. — Revirou os olhos, pensando alto. 

— O que disse? — ele finalmente voltou a falar, fazendo Kyungsoo sorrir.

— Ah, nada. O que há com você? Não vai limpar essa parte? — indagou, se referindo ao canto de livros eróticos, onde estava.

— Prefiro me acostumar com o ambiente antes de sair andando, não quero esbarrar em nada — explicou, ainda varrendo. 

— É desleixado?

— Hã… Acho que sim — ele respondeu brevemente e se calou por alguns instantes. — Preciso trabalhar, Sr. Do, não vou lhe incomodar, prometo!

— É Kyungsoo. — Rangeu os dentes. Definitivamente não gostava do sobrenome, o lembrava de seu pai.

Apesar de Kyungsoo ser metade humano, tinha certo nojo da raça. Conhecia a história verdadeira dos livros que não haviam sido queimados e mesmo quem não tinha tal conhecimento sabia tudo o que precisava saber sobre os humanos. Quando saía à rua, se não estivesse de mãos dadas a Minseok e, dependendo da cidade, mesmo que estivesse, poderia ser preso. Os híbridos, filhos das criaturas místicas e dos humanos, sofriam menos por terem suas características originais reduzidas, mas não era uma vida fácil.   
Era mais seguro que ficasse na biblioteca, Minseok dizia.

— Tudo bem, Kyungsoo. 

Se perguntava o que ele diria caso soubesse sobre seu passado, sobre o que era. Assumia que Chanyeol fosse humano, já que não era permitido que criatura alguma tivesse profissão.

Ele sentiria nojo?

Ele sentiria medo? 

Sem querer, acabou suspirando audivelmente. Que vida miserável a sua...

Entediado, voltou a segurar o livro que estava antes lendo entre os dedos. Não queria se levantar, pois Chanyeol ainda tirava a poeira da biblioteca e varria o chão, distraído com suas tarefas, e a última coisa que desejava era mais um empregado correndo rua afora, completamente apavorado por sua causa. Ao abrir as páginas escritas em tinta dourada pelas mãos de, muito provavelmente, uma criatura, Kyungsoo viu o começo de um capítulo grudado em outro, como se de propósito. Juntou as sobrancelhas confuso e puxou as duas páginas, descolando-as ao mesmo que tempo que, sem querer, acabou rasgando as beiradas. Parecia ser antigo, como ninguém havia percebido aquilo antes?

— O que você está fazendo? — Chanyeol indagou, escutando o som das páginas sendo descoladas. 

— Achei um livro antigo — explicou, sem rodeios. Ele não parecia realmente interessado em sua resposta, somente curioso.

— É interessante?

— Acredito que sim… 

Kyungsoo passeou as digitais pelas folhas de aparência amarelada, nas duas páginas que descolou, havia um desenho. Apertou os olhos, tentando prestar atenção nos detalhes, ao que parecia, era uma fada, mas algo nas asas avermelhadas e nos olhos dourados lhe deixava…

Oh.  
Era um híbrido, como o próprio Kyungsoo.

— Chanyeol — chamou, fechando o livro com força, o som do baque das páginas grossas reverberando pelo lugar. De nada a dúvida de como não havia visto aquela página antes lhe ajudaria e só queria tirar aquilo da cabeça. — Como vai toda aquela briga em relação aos híbridos?

— Você não sabe? 

Não. Criaturas que viviam na cidade não tinham direitos como tal, pois podiam ser espiões, os humanos diziam.

— Sou um pouco distraído, prefiro ler livros a ler o jornal. É triste demais, não acha?

— Um pouco… — Ele deu de ombros. — Na última vez que escutei alguma coisa sobre, tinham capturado alguns fujões...

Chanyeol explicou, como se nada daquilo lhe fosse importante. Era normal que tivesse tanto desdém pelas criaturas, ele era um humano e em suas escolas, lendas, histórias, monstros como Kyungsoo sempre eram os vilões. 

— Por que Minseok te contratou, em primeiro lugar? — grunhiu. 

— Eu não sei, também, sou um péssimo empregado. — Riu. — Mas acho que ele teve pena.

— Pena? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas, aquilo não soava como o Seok que conhecia.

— É, se ele não me contratasse… Eu meio que preciso bastante de algum ar fresco, ficar longe de casa.

— Podia achar outro emprego.

— Não podia, não — suspirou. — É complicado. 

Kyungsoo sentiu as emoções deturpadas dele, algo como uma tristeza que estava além do que podia compreender mas, ainda assim, parecia familiar.  
— Você lê? — Resolveu mudar de assunto.

— Não gosto muito de livros, não os compreendo. — Kyungsoo sorriu.

— Está trabalhando em uma biblioteca, no entanto. 

— Pois é. — Ainda que não conseguisse vê-lo, Kyungsoo conseguia ouvir o sorriso por entre as palavras. — Assumo que você leia bastante?

— É o que tenho para fazer. 

Chanyeol concordou, mas não disse mais nada e tampouco cruzou as estantes entre os dois. Quando a luz se apagou — deixando o cômodo iluminado somente pela luz que vinha de fora das janelas — Kyungsoo soube que ele estava indo embora. Se sentiu tentado a dizer alguma coisa, a perguntar se ele iria mesmo voltar, porque não estava acostumado com uma presença humana constante em sua vida além de Minseok, mas quando acabou por tomar a decisão, ele já havia saído.

Kyungsoo ainda não sabia o porquê de o homem não ter cruzado o espaço entre os dois, tampouco a razão de Minseok tê-lo contratado, mesmo sabendo dos riscos. Ainda assim, estava sentindo uma excitação estranha no estômago, seriam borboletas? Como as que lia nos livros de romance que largava após as cinquenta páginas iniciais? Oh! 

Caramba, estava mesmo feliz. 

[...]

No dia seguinte, Kyungsoo se pegou esperando por Chanyeol. Sentou-se no cantinho de livros eróticos depois das seis da tarde — quando tinha permissão para descer — com um leve sorriso no rosto. Ainda não havia visto Minseok para perguntar porque ele havia contratado o Park, pois ele só aparecia quando era necessário, para lhe trazer alguma coisa ou só conversar. No entanto, tinha um estoque considerável de comida e água então era provável que não o visse por mais alguns dias.

Estava quase desistindo e se levantando quando escutou o som da tranca da porta sendo desfeita. Os passos do Park na madeira do piso encheram seus ouvidos e, com certa curiosidade, afastou alguns dos livros na estante para vê-lo melhor. Naquele dia Chanyeol não estava com os cabelos em topete, mas em uma franja que o deixava com um ar jovem, e ele carregava a vassoura em ambas as mãos, tirando a poeira do chão e, às vezes, deslizando os dedos pelos livros que estavam nas estantes. 

— Está aí, não está? — disse ele, lhe surpreendendo. — Consigo lhe ouvir. 

— Oi, Chanyeol.

Ele riu, passeando a mão pelos cabelos. Kyungsoo acompanhou o movimento com os olhos.

— Está me espiando? — ele perguntou, ainda limpando a biblioteca. 

— Talvez. — Sorriu. — Perdão, Chanyeol, estou entediado, sabe? Já li todos os livros daqui. 

— Todos? — A voz dele soou surpresa. — Leu todos os livros de uma biblioteca? Hmm, quantos tem aqui? Minseok me disse que há quatro estantes lotadas… 

— Não tente contar. — Riu. — Mas, é, são vários.

Chanyeol calou-se e Kyungsoo sentiu o cheiro de uma emoção estranha viajar pelo corpo dele.

— Você sabe porque o Minseok só me permite vir aqui depois das seis? — ele indagou. — Não sei se ele tem vergonha de ter me contratado ou…

— Por que ele teria vergonha de ter te contratado? — As palavras escaparam antes que pudesse contê-las, fazendo-o morder a própria língua.

— Sabe porquê, Sr. Do. — Ainda que Chanyeol estivesse dizendo aquilo com a brincadeira agraciando seu tom, Kyungsoo conseguia sentir a pontada de tristeza que exalou-se dele. — Nesses tempos… é complicado. Mas não sinta pena de mim, estou muito bem!

O híbrido sentiu-se tentado a perguntar — porque estava, de fato, muito curioso — porém, aquelas emoções remexidas, o medo e a hesitação que sentia cravados em sua pele, só demonstrava o quão perigoso aquele território era. Para os dois, vale ressaltar.

Limites. Kyungsoo tinha que se lembrar de quem era. Certas coisas devem sempre continuar embaixo das cobertas.

— Certo. — Mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo a fera dentro de si se remexer, mas sem se sentir tonto nem nada parecido. 

A sensação era totalmente diferente das vezes em que perdeu o controle, sentia como se seu corpo fosse totalmente seu mas, mesmo assim, não teve coragem de arriscar outra pergunta referente àquele assunto. 

— É melhor você me chamar de Kyungsoo — disse em tom baixo, ainda encostado em uma das estantes o observando. — Sei que não gosta de ler, mas pelo menos conhece um pouco sobre as tais criaturas?

— As mágicas, que tem essas coisas de habilidades e por aí? — Ele riu. — Não entendo porque está tão interessado, mas às vezes minha irmã me conta sobre o que ela estuda. É um tópico interessante.

— Interessante? — o desdém não fora contido. Criaturas como Kyungsoo não eram um tópico interessante para entreter humanos.

— Claro! Não é legal imaginar que há coisas que simplesmente não podem ser explicadas com a lógica? — Ele suspirou, extasiado. — Quer dizer… há coisas assim no nosso dia-a-dia comum também.

— Dos humanos? — Kyungsoo quis rir. 

— Amor, Sr. Do! — ele disse, balançando as mãos no ar. — Kyungsoo, eu digo.

Kyungsoo pensou seriamente sobre quebrar aquela mágica em que ele tanto acreditava. Pensou em dizer que, nunca, em mundo algum, sentimentos se comparavam à magia. Magia é magia. Magia é poder. O que diabos ele ia fazer com amor? Era patético.

Na mesma medida em que era adorável, pensou.

Que fosse, deixaria que o garoto sonhasse e vivesse no mundo das nuvens o quanto quisesse. Mesmo que explicasse, não era como se ele pudesse entender o sentimento de ser rejeitado pela sociedade daquela maneira, tão pouco ser deixado para morrer em alguma esquina. Tentou chacoalhar a cabeça para se livrar de seu ódio pelos humanos, porque, mesmo que eles fossem criaturas comparáveis a vermes, existia Minseok. E Minseok era um bom o suficiente para Kyungsoo morder a própria língua.

— Caramba! — Chanyeol se exasperou, através da estante. — Kyungsoo, você sabia que há uma dama-da-noite aqui? Sente só o cheiro… É uma dama-da-noite, com certeza!

— Uma dama-da-noite? — repetiu, franzindo o cenho. Ele estava falando de uma prostituta, por acaso?

— A flor branca que só abre neste horário. — Ele riu, como se o Do fosse um idiota por não saber daquilo ou algo do tipo. Oras, como é que ia adivinhar? — Venha ver! É difícil que essas flores abram e elas fecham muito rápido.

— Estou bem aqui. — Apertou-se contra a madeira da estante. 

Falava daquela forma, mas estava há minutos que tentando enxergar a tal flor por entre os livros nas prateleiras. Era difícil, pois Chanyeol estava na frente. Ele sentia o cheiro doce com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto a vassoura era deixada de lado e Kyungsoo, mesmo estando no final da biblioteca, conseguia sentir também, com seus sentidos aguçados. O doce era um contraste esquisito para toda a poeira que havia passado tantos anos sendo sua única companhia. Sem pensar, disse, com a voz vacilando:

— Pode trazê-la aqui?

Ele se virou, procurando de onde o som de sua voz havia vindo, e sorriu.

— Seja rápido, ela vai se fechar daqui a pouco. 

Como dito, Chanyeol pegou o vaso entre os dedos e o carregou até o fim da biblioteca, entre uma estante e outra. Sem esperar que Kyungsoo fosse até ele, se virou, voltando ao seu trabalho com a vassoura e o pano de chão.

Kyungsoo tocou as pétalas brancas com uma delicadeza que não lhe pertencia, o cheiro hipnotizante lhe cercando como uma cortina de fumaça. Ainda que tivesse os olhos para prestar atenção no que acontecia ao seus arredores, sem o olfato aguçado a que estava tão acostumado, Kyungsoo se sentia praticamente cego. Ainda sim, não afastou a flor. O olhar estava cravado em Chanyeol e, por mais que ele estivesse longe, virado de costas para si, conseguia sentir que ele lhe enxergava. E que não sentia medo algum.  
O Do se afastou da flor, dissipando o cheiro no ar com ambas as mãos. O Park estava certo, poucos minutos mais tarde ela se fechou o doce cheiro deixou a biblioteca e o odor da poeira voltou a dominar o ambiente.

Antes de Chanyeol ir embora naquela noite, Kyungsoo reuniu coragem para murmurar, antes que ele atravessasse a porta:

— Boa noite.

E viu o Park sorrir, antes de fechar a porta da biblioteca e trancá-lo novamente em sua prisão pessoal.

[...]

Era duas da tarde e o sol ainda brilhava no céu azul, este que Kyungsoo conseguia enxergar somente por entre as tábuas do sótão da biblioteca e a pequena janelinha um pouco em cima da cama. Foi com surpresa que o Do avistou Minseok passar pela porta do lugar, comprimentando alguns homens que passavam por ali e jovens que a frequentavam para pegar livros emprestados. Ele olhou para cima, sabendo que estava sendo atentamente observado. Não era surpresa, visto o tempo que passou sem visitar Kyungsoo ou dar uma explicação sobre Chanyeol.

Sorrateiramente, o humano subiu a escadaria que levava até o sótão, dando de cara com a criatura. Kyungsoo rangeu os dentes, dobrando os braços em frente ao corpo ao mesmo tempo que murmurava palavras cujo Kim não conseguia compreender para si mesmo.

— Eu sei, eu sei, eu desapareci e te deixei sozinho… — Ergueu as mãos no ar em rendição, antes de dar um daqueles sorrisos de vagabundo que faziam o Do revirar os olhos. — Tive um bom motivo.

— Sexo? — O híbrido sugeriu e Minseok prontamente negou em meio a uma gargalhada contida.

— Nem mesmo eu conseguiria fazer sexo por três dias consecutivos, você não acha? Sem intervalo nem mesmo para passar na biblioteca? — Ele sentou-se na madeira empoeirada do sótão, aproximando-se de Kyungsoo e erguendo uma mão que prontamente tocou o rosto dele, onde as manchas do outro lado estavam. 

— Vai saber. Eu não duvido do que você é capaz… — Riu, sentindo os dedos curiosos examinarem sua face.

Ainda que soubesse que a marca estava se espalhando para o outro lado do rosto, Kyungsoo fingia que não estava acontecendo. Estava se sentindo tão vivo com as visitas de Chanyeol, que tudo estaria perfeito se não fosse por… aquilo.

— Está maior — apontou o óbvio. — O moleque não ajudou?

— Foi pra isso que você o contratou? — Se afastou do contato que os unia. — Pra me servir de babá?

— Não — suspirou. — Achei que ter uma companhia humana fosse te tornar… você sabe.

— Como ele? — Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Você realmente não sabe como isso funciona. 

Minseok espalmou as mãos no rosto, frustrado, e grunhiu alguma coisa que o Do não conseguiu entender. Ele estava cansado, percebeu pela gota de suor escorrendo pela têmpora e a testa franzida. Mesmo que não dissesse nada, Kyungsoo conseguia sentir perfeitamente pelo cheiro que exalava dele. Ao mesmo tempo que aquele era seu “talento especial”, sentia-se meio intrometido, mesmo que não fosse algo que pudesse controlar.

— Não, Kyungsoo, eu não faço a mínima ideia. — Ele gargalhou, levantando o olhar para o seu. — Honestamente, já estou fazendo mais do que posso aqui, você acha que é fácil, por acaso?

— Eu…

— Calado! — berrou. — Passei os últimos dias resolvendo uma penca de papelada com o governo, tudo sobre você. Querem te prender como todos os outros porque te acham perigoso, te enjaular como um animal.

— Acho que já estou preso, não?

— Ah, claro, em uma biblioteca. Garanto que pode ficar pior, você sabe como eles são, Soo — ele grunhiu, estalando o pescoço. — Tentei dizer que você é meu, que está sob controle e até inventei que eu te drogo. Tive que realmente comprar ervas medicinais para provar essa última. 

— Minseok… — Kyungsoo sentia a cabeça latejar ao escutar aquelas coisas. “Meu”. Como se ele fosse um animal para pertencer a alguém.

— E sabe o que mais? — provocou. — Nada disso adiantou, eles ainda vão vir até aqui, para testar você. E se não se controlar, bem, acho que sabe o resto, não é?

— Mas eles nunca… Nunca foram assim antes… Por que agora?

— Alguma coisa sobre as fugas terem se tornado mais frequentes no Norte do país. É o que está acontecendo.

Ele parou de falar quando o Do se encolheu em um dos cantos do sótão. Percebeu imediatamente que havia ido longe demais mas, caramba, estava tão estressado, e com tanto medo de o levarem que simplesmente… explodiu. Minseok nunca havia levantado a voz para Kyungsoo antes. Nunca.

— Sinto muito — fora tudo que ele ousou dizer, antes de abraçar o homem, envolvê-lo com força, até todas aquelas lágrimas de terror terem manchado sua blusa.

Ainda que Kyungsoo tivesse a face desprezível, como a de um monstro, ele ainda sabia chorar.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, prometo. Se tentarem te pegar, os ataco para te dar tempo de fugir.

Kyungsoo riu, ainda que baixinho, abafado pelo tecido da camiseta do homem que considerava um irmão.

— E o que você faria contra homens armados, Minseok?

— Mostraria as unhas, oras. E faria uma cara de mau bem mais assustadora que a sua. — Ele sorriu triste. — Posso até rosnar. Grr. 

— Argh, pelo amor de Deus, pare. 

Ele riu, abraçando-lhe com mais força e pelo breve segundo de silêncio que se seguiu, Kyungsoo sentiu que, de fato, como Chanyeol havia dito, algo novo se alastrava pelo seu peito feito mágica.

Sentiu amor.


	2. Two

2

Os dedos de Kyungsoo tremiam. O híbrido ofegava, escondido no cômodo acima da biblioteca conforme os homens do governo adentravam o pequeno espaço. Tinha que se controlar, tinha que ter total controle de si mesmo e sobre seu lado ruim, caso contrário, seria o fim para os dois — ele e Minseok, que lhe encobriu durante tanto tempo. Batucou os dedos na madeira do sótão e aspirou o ar empoeirado que sujava seus pulmões, a pequena janela como sempre fechada, mas que ainda deixava os raios solares chegarem à seu rosto, como um lampejo de esperança, ele torcia.

Sua situação era crítica. Estava nervoso e existia a grande chance de não dormir em seu próprio beliche naquela noite, mas não pensava em nada disso. Pensava em Chanyeol. O que ele diria caso chegasse no horário de sempre, lhe desse boa tarde e Kyungsoo não respondesse? Ele o procuraria? Ele perguntaria por si?

E por que Kyungsoo se importava, se não estaria ali de qualquer forma?

Estava suando, as emoções do híbrido — ao contrário das dos humanos — era sentida quase como uma dor no peito, tão extrema que às vezes provocava falta de ar. Seu corpo as considerava uma falha, ele pensava. Ou talvez só fosse muito sensível. De qualquer maneira, sentir era extremamente doloroso e o pânico, naquele momento, já lhe machucava por si só.

Dizia para si mesmo que Minseok o protegeria e que ficaria tudo bem após aquele “teste” do governo, mas era difícil acreditar que as regras impostas por eles mesmos eram todas verdade. Até onde sabia, poderiam a qualquer momento enviar uma carta ao Regime — o responsável pelo aprisionamento de criaturas como Kyungsoo — dizendo que havia falhado e, bem, não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito disso, a não ser rezar para que estivesse errado e aquele lugar ainda seguisse honestamente as próprias leis. 

— Está pronto? — Minseok sussurrou, vestindo-lhe com um sobretudo negro. — Está frio lá fora.

Kyungsoo não sabia o que responder, é claro que não queria sair do círculo seguro que a biblioteca havia se tornado, mas não tinha opção alguma senão obedecer, então assentiu. O irmão lhe deu um sorriso reconfortante — ainda que forçado — e entrelaçou os dedos nos seus, enquanto se levantava do canto onde estava, tirando a poeira dos joelhos e o seguindo até a escadaria que levava ao primeiro andar.

Obviamente, os guardas do governo lhe encararam, equipados com armas de fogo e, para sua surpresa, até uma lança de ferro e um punhal no cinto. Não sabia porque achavam que lâminas seriam necessárias quando tinham uma arma à mão, mas então a realidade lhe atingiu como uma das balas que a carregavam: uma morte silenciosa e secreta talvez viesse a ser necessária, coisa que não aconteceria com o som dos disparos de uma pistola.

Ok, estava ofegante quando suas mãos foram algemadas. O capuz que cobria-lhe a cabeça tornava a respiração difícil. 

— Acalme-se. Vai ser rápido, eu prometo.

As palavras de Minseok chegaram à seus ouvidos como um som distante, mas estava lúcido o suficiente para assentir. Esperava que ele estivesse certo.

— Vamos à floresta próxima ao rio — o líder deles disse, segurando-o pelo ombro e mantendo o híbrido próximo a si. Se ele puxasse o punhal ou a lança, Kyungsoo levaria um golpe mortal no pescoço em menos de um segundo. — Ele me entende, não?

Minseok assentiu. Kyungsoo sabia que ele estava dando seu melhor para não sentir medo, mas ainda era inevitável. O irmão apertava os próprios dedos em cima do colo, sentado à sua frente na carruagem, nervoso até mais do que o próprio Do.

— Kyungsoo é inteligente, consciente, ele não é perigoso — afirmou, ainda que sua voz não demonstrasse certeza. Tiveram seus acidentes no passado, é claro. 

Os cavalos começaram a se movimentar e todos os homens ali presentes se calaram, os olhares focados como águias na criatura mística que respirava pesadamente em busca do ar precário. O capuz não só cobria a parte de trás de sua cabeça, mas a frente também, até um pouco acima do nariz, deixando apenas os olhos de fora.

— O que vai acontecer quando chegarmos à floresta? — Minseok ousou perguntar. O silêncio lhe afligia e Kyungsoo conseguia sentir.

— Vamos testá-lo, como você disse que ele é seguro, vamos tirar a prova — explicou o líder, impaciente. — Com medo o que for necessário.

Minseok engoliu em seco, assentindo.

— Haverá sangue? — Ele levantou o olhar para fazer a pergunta. O homem olhou para Kyungsoo de soslaio.

— Isso depende dele. 

Friamente, um dos homens riu, ajeitando o punhal em seu cinto. Kyungsoo se perguntava se algum daqueles soldados já havia matado uma criatura como ele, se haviam se esforçado ou sentido nojo de si mesmos. Mas a resposta estava tão clara como o rio à margem do qual a carruagem parou, no meio daquele matagal de árvores altas cujas copas eram impossíveis de se ver. A dor no peito se intensificou, tal como seu pânico.

Um por um, eles desceram e ofereceram uma mão a Minseok para que ele acompanhasse o “teste” do Regime. Indicaram uma pedra a alguns metros de distância do rio, onde ele poderia observar sem se machucar ou interromper a prova e puxaram o Do pelo braço até que ele se ajoelhasse no centro do círculo formado pelos soldados. O capuz fora retirado, o sobretudo preto e as algemas.

Estava chovendo e o peito de Kyungsoo doía pelas emoções bagunçadas que confundiam seus sentidos. Olhou ao redor procurando pelos olhos atentos de Minseok, mas não os encontrou. Estava sozinho, perante a crueldade de homens cuja honestidade Kyungsoo duvidava.

E tão rápido quanto havia começado, o teste terminou.

[...]

— Vamos repetir em alguns dias — afirmou o líder dos guardas. Ele falava com Minseok como se Kyungsoo não estivesse em sua frente, ofegante. 

As roupas do Do estavam ensanguentadas, mas o sangue não era dele. Pertencia a um dos guardas, o mais novo, que tinha o rosto lotado de espinhas. Aquele que não esperou pelo sinal do líder para provocar o lado ruim de Kyungsoo, que atacou sem pensar duas vezes e fora parado pelo próprio capitão, com um punhal fincado no ombro, a caminho da criatura indefesa com a lança afiada a postos, prestes a feri-lo sem necessidade alguma e quebrar todo o protocolo do teste. Talvez ele achasse que poderia fazer o que quisesse e seria considerado apenas mais um dos acidentes que aconteciam com monstros como o Do.

Minseok o ajudou a se levantar e a limpar a terra dos joelhos, enquanto o restante dos homens auxiliava o colega, ajoelhado com o punhal ainda enterrado sob a pele de seu ombro. 

— Tudo bem? — ele sussurrou. 

A voz de Kyungsoo se perdeu na garganta, e ele não fez nada senão assentir. Apesar da tontura e do lado ruim se remexendo dentro de si, querendo ser libertado, a única coisa que pensava era em voltar para a biblioteca e se esconder no cantinho dos livros eróticos. Tinha que chegar logo. Precisava chegar logo, pois Chanyeol iria trabalhar logo após o sol se pôr e Kyungsoo queria recebê-lo com outra flor a qual Minseok havia lhe comprado na feira, por pedido seu. 

No caminho de volta a fera se acalmou e Kyungsoo sorria enquanto divagava sobre a contagem de dias que precisava regar a planta. Dia sim, dia não, e quando o broto saísse da semente, aí teria que… Ah, cuidar de uma vida parecia ser tão difícil! Especialmente quando o próprio Do não tinha muito respeito por esta. Achava plantas estúpidas, elas não tinham mágica alguma.

Mas ele gostava do seu brotinho. Gostava de pensar que, um dia, o mostraria para o Park e ele pularia no lugar com o aroma doce que as pétalas soltavam. 

— Tudo bem com você? De verdade mesmo? — o amigo insistiu. Talvez estranhasse vê-lo de bom humor, especialmente após tal… evento na floresta.

— Só estou pensando naquele girassol que você comprou.

— O girassol? — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Não sabia que você gostava de girassóis. Achei que tinha pedido uma semente só para colocá-la na comida ou algo assim.

— Como diabos eu colocaria uma semente de girassol na comida, Minseok?

— Eu não faço ideia. Você é todo esquisito.

Ele riu, ainda que nervosamente, e lhe abraçou. 

— Estou feliz que não se machucou e que o desgraçado foi punido. — Minseok apertou o punho no próprio colo ao se recordar do soldado que ousou tentar assassiná-lo. — Mas não estou nada alegre por ainda termos que lidar com isso, é apenas adiar o inevitável. 

Kyungsoo concordou, por mais que não estivesse realmente pensando sobre o futuro. Sabia que teria de repetir o teste, mas a perspectiva já não lhe soava tão assustadora. Só queria voltar para casa de uma vez e, quem sabe, preparar as perguntas que faria para Chanyeol. 

Talvez estivesse animado demais com a ideia de conhecer aquele garoto, mas era a única novidade que tinha em muito, muito tempo, e sempre que escutava a voz dele chegar aos seus ouvidos, parecendo tão calma e contente por simplesmente ter um emprego, mesmo que fosse naquela biblioteca empoeirada no meio do nada, sua barriga se enchia de borboletas. Conversar era bom e mesmo que não fosse cara a cara, o fazia sentir vivo. Se sentir humano.

E, se fosse para ser sincero, Kyungsoo não se lembrava de alguma vez já ter percebido alguma conexão parecida com o seu lado “bom”. 

[...]

A biblioteca estava silenciosa, preenchida somente pelo som insistente do relógio. Tique-taque, Kyungsoo continuava lendo e relendo as frases que já havia decorado daquele mesmo livro, esperando até que Chanyeol chegasse e pudesse, quem sabe, perturbá-lo mais um pouquinho. 

Ficou ansioso por aquilo o dia inteiro e apesar de querer se distrair com livros, jornais ou literalmente qualquer partícula de entretenimento naquele curto espaço, sua cabeça ainda estava nas nuvens, imaginando, imaginando e imaginando. Pensava no caminho para fora da biblioteca, na sola do sapato contra as pedras do chão do vilarejo, no som dos cavalos, na conversação dos vizinhos quando entrou na carruagem, no canto dos pássaros na floresta onde quase fora morto. Era tudo tão vivo!

Tentava não pensar demais em sair lá fora, porque a imaginação poderia ser perigosa. Criaturas como Kyungsoo quando resolviam ser rebeldes acabavam na forca, ou escondidas em algum lugar no subsolo.

Havia uma certa história que Minseok lhe contara uma vez, após ele voltar da escola. Tinha a escutado de um amigo, que ouviu de seu pai e espalhou para toda a sala. Com animação e um sorriso torto nos lábios, chegou bem perto do Do, já bem reservado ainda que bem novo, e sussurrou:

— Disseram que você morreu hoje.

E Kyungsoo sofreu um sobressalto na cadeira que estava sentado, olhando assustado para o irmão.

— Que diabos você ‘tá falando?

Ele lhe explicou, bem simplista e calmo, que outra criatura como Kyungsoo havia sido pega e morta naquela mesma tarde. Aparentemente, havia fugido para o Norte e usado magia para machucar um humano.

Era como as coisas funcionavam desde que o mundo era mundo, e Kyungsoo não ficou surpreso pela criatura ter sido morta. Na época, pensou até que ela merecera. 

Mas, por mais inacreditável que soasse, Kyungsoo não se sentia completamente envergonhado de seu lado mágico. Na verdade, o ódio fora crescendo conforme crescia e observava os outros odiarem seu rosto, como um reflexo do que via e ouvia, não do que sentia realmente. Quando criança, sempre sentiu “orgulho” de ser diferente e “poderoso”. Obviamente nunca usou suas habilidades para machucar ninguém de propósito, mas o simples fato de saber que poderia se quisesse lhe fazia estufar o peito.

É claro que, com o tempo, tal sentimento acabou se perdendo no seu vórtex de vergonha e baixa autoestima.

O som da porta sendo destrancada invadiu seus ouvidos, imediatamente o procurou pelas frestas entre os livros, tentando enxergá-lo entre as colunas e os inúmeros títulos, mas Chanyeol estava de cabeça baixa, acanhado demais para que pudesse dar uma boa olhada em seu rosto. Fora somente quando este levantou o queixo e deu mais um passo para frente que Kyungsoo realmente entendeu o que se passava.

Porque Chanyeol tinha um arranhão na bochecha. E um olho roxo. E emoções angustiadas. 

Ficou tentado a perguntar, queria muito perguntar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não sabia como lidar com a resposta que ele possivelmente lhe daria. Nunca teve nada parecido em suas mãos; Minseok nunca estava triste, era um raio de sol ambulante ou talvez só não aparecesse na biblioteca quando estava mais para baixo, enfim.

— Está aí? — A voz dele ecoou pelo cômodo.

Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior.

— O que aconteceu com seu olho? Alguém te bateu? — perguntou, após reunir coragem. 

Chanyeol estava perto da entrada, recolhendo a vassoura. Ele sempre estava com ela na mão, sempre, batucando com ela por aí.

— Eu caí — respondeu, entre um suspiro e outro, como se envergonhado. — Tem um buraco perto da feira e eu não estou acostumado com essas… mudanças. Caí em cima de uma das barracas e o dono me bateu porque achou que foi de propósito. Achou que eu estivesse tentando roubar.

— É tão estabanado assim? — Kyungsoo riu, mas o silêncio do outro lhe deixou desconfortável. Escutou os passos dele pelo piso. 

— Não tinha como eu saber. 

— Como não? É um buraco — Kyungsoo gargalhou, mas parou ao sentir mais passos serem dados em sua direção.

Chanyeol se ajoelhou na frente da estante que os dividia e então sussurrou, em um tom que o Do conseguisse escutar:

— Continue falando, não consigo me localizar bem se você não continuar falando.

Oh.

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco. Abriu a boca para obedecê-lo mas as palavras subitamente engasgaram em sua garganta. Algo em seu peito pulsou e teve de segurar o ímpeto de se levantar e cruzar a barreira que os separava, que o impedia de ver Chanyeol com clareza; de olhar para o rosto dele e sentir a respiração quente contra o seu rosto.

Porque Kyungsoo percebeu naquele instante que Chanyeol era cego.

Fazia sentido, na verdade. Minseok não seria estúpido o suficiente para deixar um homem que pudesse representar risco para os dois trabalhar na biblioteca, tampouco tinha motivo para ter um funcionário, mas resolveu dar uma chance ao Park, pois ele “cabia como uma luva” à situação de Kyungsoo. 

— Ainda está aí? 

A voz dele soou preocupada e hesitante, sem perceber, Kyungsoo deixava escapar uma lágrima. 

Então, talvez, quando ele dissera aquelas coisas melancólicas sobre sentir pena e… Ah, não deveria ter caçoado. 

— Estou aqui, Chanyeol. 

Ele esticou o dedo por entre os espaços dos livros. Tão próximo do rosto de Kyungsoo que conseguiria tocá-lo, se esticasse o braço um pouquinho mais…  
Porém, se ele o fizesse, sentiria a textura de um monstro. E então perceberia a assustadora verdade. E então sentiria medo. E então Kyungsoo ficaria sozinho novamente. E então, e então…

— Sua voz me faz sentir bem, mas você fala tão pouco… — ele murmurou as palavras mais para si mesmo do que o contrário, como em um devaneio que ocorria muito longe da biblioteca. — Por quê? Quando foi que te ensinaram a se calar?

Ele sabia. Ah, mesmo que os olhos não vissem, o coração do Park sentia seu desespero, as palavras perdidas na garganta.

— Eu só sou um pouco tímido, Chanyeol — mentiu. — Mas gosto de conversar com você. 

— Eu sei, gosto de falar com você também. — Ele suspirou. — Sabe, a coisa de erguer o dedo no ar é saber onde a outra pessoa está. 

— Assim? — Kyungsoo ergueu o próprio indicador, até deixá-lo bem pertinho do dedo do outro.

— Seria bom se você só… saísse daí de trás.

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco. 

Por mais que quisesse ver Chanyeol de verdade, o medo lhe paralisava sempre que pensava em sair do cantinho de livros eróticos. Além de Minseok, poucos foram os humanos que viu pessoalmente e não sabia quando o outro lado poderia resolver tomar o controle. Mais do que isso, realmente não queria machucá-lo e era um risco que não valia a pena correr.

— Chanyeol, eu… Eu acho melhor não.

— Por quê? Acha que eu vou julgá-lo pela aparência? — Ele riu. — Acredite, eu não vou, não conseguiria mesmo que quisesse, na verdade.  
— Não é isso.

— Então o que é? — O Park insistiu e em um movimento que Kyungsoo não conseguiu prever, empurrou o dedo indicador contra o seu e puxou a mão para se entrelaçar na sua. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco. — Não é como se eu fosse te morder, não é?

O silêncio entre os dois foi mortificador. Queria respondê-lo, ou talvez apertar os dedos dele contra os seus na mesma intensidade que ele fazia, mas estava simplesmente petrificado.

Então um dos livros da estante caiu e o estrondo no piso assustou o Park o suficiente para que ele soltasse sua mão e tateasse o chão à procura do tal livro perdido.   
Nesse meio tempo, Kyungsoo se levantou, limpou a poeira dos joelhos e subiu para o sótão mais cedo do que o usual. Não deu boa noite para Chanyeol naquele dia, tampouco desceu até o pôr do sol do dia seguinte. 

Não era como se Kyungsoo não apreciasse a presença do outro, nem de como ele era ousado o suficiente para tentar tocar em si, mesmo que através das estantes. Muito pelo contrário; em sua cabeça, Chanyeol era a maior novidade que seus olhos já presenciaram e seu coração pulsava em excitação sempre que ele ficava mais próximo. Se não fosse pelo medo de ser abandonado quando a verdade viesse à tona, certamente não teria se afastado dele. Certamente teria cruzado o espaço entre os dois. 

Quando subiu para o sótão e escondeu-se entre o beliche e o guarda-roupa, ainda conseguia escutar os passos do Park no andar de baixo. Ele não fez muita coisa; recolheu a vassoura e, quase como se estivesse esperando por aquela reação, voltou a varrer como se nada o tivesse abalado. Claro que, na realidade, estava cabisbaixo e com certa decepção guardada para si. Mas Kyungsoo não sabia disso, não havia como saber. 

Então tomou para si a verdade de que ele não se importava se prestava atenção ou não e que a excitação em relação ao outro era completamente unilateral. 

Na semana que se seguiu, ambos não dirigiram a palavra um ao outro. Chanyeol continuou em seu canto, limpando as estantes, retirando os livros e usando a vassoura para não esbarrar em nada para não acabar, sem querer, derrubando alguma coisa pertencente a Minseok. Kyungsoo fingia não se importar com sua presença, pois ainda estava bravo pela súbita tentativa dele de invadir seu espaço, mas continuava a observá-lo por entre os livros. Se fosse só um pouquinho mais corajoso para fazer alguma coisa… 

Certa tarde, após o pôr do sol, Kyungsoo desceu para o primeiro andar com o coração na mão, esperando ter coragem para dirigir a palavra a Chanyeol primeiro. No entanto, fora surpreendido com uma criança. Um garotinho, de seis à sete anos de idade, empacado na porta da biblioteca com um livro de espessura mediana nos dedinhos espertos. O garoto encarava Kyungsoo com os olhos arregalados e as sobrancelhas arqueadas, como se se questionando internamente o que fazer. 

Será que daria tempo de correr? Kyungsoo quase conseguia ouvi-lo se questionando.

Antes que o medo dele pudesse lhe afetar, antes que o cheiro do terror alheio ao avistar seu rosto e as cicatrizes que o cobriam rastejarem até suas narinas, correu o mais rápido que pôde para o sótão. Obviamente, Chanyeol o ouviu.

Logo logo, ele somaria A mais B e chegaria à conclusão sobre a espécie de Kyungsoo sozinho, sabia disso. Por isso, pretendia contar a verdade antes que acontecesse, apesar de imaginar que a reação dele seria extremamente semelhante à daquele moleque catarrento na frente da biblioteca. Normalmente ninguém aparecia ali naquele horário, porque estava escuro demais e era difícil de enxergar.

Ao chegar ao sótão — ainda tremendo e com a imagem do moleque em sua cabeça — Kyungsoo abraçou as próprias pernas, sentando-se de costas à porta. Após um breve momento a encarar a parede em posição fetal, respirou fundo, apertando os próprios fios e tentando, a todo custo, esquecê-lo. Não precisava se descontrolar ali, não na frente de Chanyeol. Não com uma criança. 

Não haveria perdão, caso machucasse o garoto. Mesmo que causasse apenas um arranhão, não haveria perdão.

Mas a fera não se acalmou; Kyungsoo sentia suas entranhas se agitando, a ansiedade dominando-lhe pouquinho a pouquinho, enquanto a consciência era lentamente varrida para longe.

Era difícil explicar exatamente como aquela divisão dentro de si se dava. Mesmo sendo um híbrido, não sabia exatamente muita coisa de seu pai além da informação de que ele não era um monstro. Se o tivesse por perto durante sua infância, será que odiaria um pouquinho menos aquela parte de si, caso soubesse de onde ela vinha? Não, claro que não. Havia um lado ruim e um minimamente aceitável, apenas. No rosto, no coração e até em suas ações do dia a dia, sentia quando um instinto falava mais alto do que o outro, por mais que tentasse veementemente se fazer de surdo para um dos lados.

O coração pulsou dolorido e o suor escorria por sua têmpora. 

O garoto já deveria ter corrido de volta pra casa, não? Aterrorizado pelo rosto de Kyungsoo como estava, ele já deveria estar muito longe! Então, por quê? Por que ainda sentia as raízes do terror puxarem o monstro não-humano que residia dentro de si para fora? 

Então, para o pesadelo ficar ainda mais completo, o Do escutou duas batidinhas tímidas na porta que dava entrada para o sótão. Não estava trancada, se Chanyeol entrasse…

— Não venha! — gritou, rangendo os dentes. O punho estava cerrado ao lado do corpo, tamanha a dor em seu peito.

— Ouvi você gemendo e… — Ele subitamente parou de falar. A voz morreu no meio da frase e como se percebendo alguma coisa, o Park se afastou da porta com brusquidão, a ponto de Kyungsoo escutar seus passos do outro lado da madeira.

Incrível, não importa o que acontecesse, sempre parecia haver aquela barreira física (e mental) entre os dois. 

— Por favor, não entre — pediu, em um murmúrio alto o suficiente para que ele lhe escutasse.

— Não vou — afirmou, para o curto alívio do Do, que confiou em sua promessa. — Precisa de alguma coisa? Posso… posso buscar água…

— É. Água s-seria bom, claro… 

Para ser sincero, não dava a mínima para aquilo. De nada água lhe ajudaria, não na situação que estava enfrentando, mas Chanyeol precisava se sentir útil e Kyungsoo precisava que ele se afastasse. Temia sentir o cheiro das emoções remexidas do garoto e, honestamente, não precisava de outra coisa para acordar o lado ruim que estava tentando tão bravamente colocar para dormir.

O peito descia e subia sem controle, o suor havia feito suas vestes grudarem no corpo e o punho estava cerrado com tamanha força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. Era muito para sentir de uma só vez. O temor de Chanyeol descobrir seu segredo, o horror no rosto do moleque que havia lhe visto, o teste do governo que já estava novamente batendo à sua porta, faltando poucos dias para que os soldados voltassem a marchar para dentro da biblioteca e o arrastassem novamente para a floresta. Tudo lhe afligia e era somente coisas demais para lidar.

Como um dos galhos lá da floresta — os mesmos que havia pisoteado no caminho — Kyungsoo quebrou. Partiu-se bem no meio com uma rachadura dolorida, ou talvez já estivesse quebrado há tempos e as emoções só estivessem esperando para transbordar. 

Mesmo assim, uma onda estranha de alívio lhe desceu pelos pulmões quando Chanyeol descera para o primeiro andar novamente, procurando pela bebida que supostamente lhe ajudaria. Como um balde de água fria, sentiu o corpo relaxar a tensão dos músculos.

No parapeito da janela, de relance, Kyungsoo avistou seu brotinho de girassol. Na última semana, ele havia crescido saudavelmente, com o dono o regando todo o dia — mesmo que as instruções do livro que havia lido dissessem claramente dia sim, dia não —, esperando para mostrá-lo com todo o orgulho para um certo alguém.

Huh. 

Percebeu, com certa incredulidade, que ao menos alguém naquele quartinho bagunçado estava tendo suas necessidades atendidas. 

— Kyungsoo-ah? — Escutou a voz preocupada do Park atrás da porta. — Você melhorou…? 

O Do apertou o tecido da camiseta com o punho.

— Chanyeol… Eu estava pensando… — Respirou fundo, ainda hesitante. A voz era atentamente analisada pelo garoto do outro lado. — Por acaso, se ainda não estiver me evitando… Hm, talvez quisesse sair para um passeio?

No que Kyungsoo estava pensando? Ah, não entendia muito bem. Sabia que era contra as regras e de forma alguma poderia sair da biblioteca à luz do dia. Mas, apesar de a consciência gritar que era estupidez, Kyungsoo não conseguia se afastar da ideia de, por apenas um dia, ter a oportunidade de experimentar uma vida normal e esquecer quem era poderia ser muito bom. E, sinceramente, não sabia se valia a pena continuar se escondendo, como se o governo não fosse fazer de tudo para encontrar uma oportunidade de exterminá-lo. Se ia morrer de qualquer maneira, então por que não ser um pouquinho ousado de vez em quando?

Por anos andou pela biblioteca vazia e empoeirada, com a ocorrente presença de Minseok. Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, poderia conversar por uma madrugada inteira com alguém que não fosse o irmão, alguém que realmente escolhesse estar consigo. Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, não estaria sozinho. Era assustador da mesma forma que era bizarro e excitante, talvez estivesse nervoso demais com a possível resposta do Park, porque os dedos da mão tremiam e já não era mais pela fera dentro de si, agora ignorada.

— Sério? Tem certeza? — Chanyeol perguntou, após um minuto em silêncio.

— Eu gostaria… Se não for incômodo.

— Nós poderíamos ir… Ah, tipo, a algum lugar para dançar?

— Dançar?

— Sou bom nisso, porque não preciso ver e nem sentir nada. — Ele riu. — Terá um baile de máscaras daqui há algumas semanas, aniversário da filha de algum cara importante. Nós poderíamos ir e… E passar algum tempo, se você quiser.

Um baile de máscaras, quão conveniente para o Do. 

Mesmo assim, havia o risco: um salão lotado, cheio de pessoas importantes que, caso suspeitassem de quem era, pediriam sua execução por colocá-los em “risco” em um estalar de dedos. 

Precisava respirar fundo, acalmar-se. Um movimento errado, uma máscara frouxa demais e teria instantes para fugir daquele lugar sem olhar para trás.   
Que tipo de estupidez estava pensando?

— Eu gostaria, mas receio que não saiba dançar.   
— Ora, claro que não, para mim você dança muito bem…

— Você nunca me viu dançar, Chanyeol. 

— Obviamente, Kyungsoo.

Demorou um segundo para Kyungsoo entender o que ele queria dizer. No segundo seguinte, estava sorrindo abobalhado com o vaso de girassol entre os dedos.

Estava feliz, e não doía nem um pouquinho.


	3. Three

3

Nas semanas após a conversa que tivera com Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tentou ao máximo manter a discrição e sentir gentil com ambos, o Park e o Kim. Precisava de Minseok, e seria difícil convencê-lo de que aquele risco totalmente sem necessidade era realmente importante para si, não esperava que ele fosse entender metade do sentimento que lhe invadia o peito quando conversava com Chanyeol, mas talvez, com um pouco de barganha e pedidos insistentes, ele amolecesse a cabeça dura um pouquinho.

Então, após o sol se pôr, como de praxe, ele veio lhe visitar, trouxe consigo um cesto de frutas, grãos e óleo, tudo para o Do poder comer e, bem, sobreviver em geral. Estava com sorte, porque ele mesmo parecia estar de bom humor; lhe trouxera até mesmo uma risca de açúcar caramelado — muito caro naquelas bandas.

— Então, Seok… — começou, após ele carregar as coisas para o sótão enquanto Chanyeol estava no andar de baixo, passando a vassoura pelo ambiente, como sempre. — Eu estava pensando, hm... 

— Oh, isso não é sinal de boa coisa. — Riu, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo. — O que é?

Kyungsoo travou.

Tinha que pedir ajuda. Sim, ajuda, claro, era isso que queria. Então por que sentia como se precisasse da permissão dele para sair? Eram coisas completamente diferentes e, sinceramente, Kyungsoo cerrava os dentes sempre que Minseok tinha que, obrigado pelo governo, se identificar como seu dono. Sentia o ódio subir à espinha, ainda que soubesse que não era de forma alguma culpa dele. 

Quando foi que se submeteu àquele papel com tanta facilidade?

Cerrou os punhos.

— Eu quero sair com o Chanyeol. Haverá um baile, e…

— O quê? — Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se tivesse acabado de escutar uma piada nada engraçada. — Está falando sério? Ah, por favor…

— Óbviamente! — Bufou. — Será à noite e todo mundo vai usar uma máscara diferente e…

— Eu sei de que baile você está falando, não se preocupe. — Ele suspirou, dando às costas ao Do, enquanto arrumava as coisas que havia trago nos cantos do sótão e ignorando completamente a irritação do homem atrás de si. — E a resposta é não.

— Eu não estou pedindo pra me deixar ir. Estou lhe dizendo que vou.

Foi a vez de Kyungsoo suspirar. Antes que Minseok pudesse rebate-lo, continuou a falar, atropelando as palavras devido à pressa.

— Eles vão estar de máscara, vão cobrir metade do rosto, é tudo do que preciso. Então, eu e o Chanyeol… nós podemos… sair e…

— Você já se olhou no espelho, Kyungsoo? — As palavras dele soaram duras e quando se virou para encará-lo, tinha um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. 

O ar engraçadinho havia se esvaído, sua expressão era puro descontentamento. Como ousava o Do se colocar em um risco daquele tamanho por puro capricho? Depois de tudo que havia feito para protegê-lo?

Então Minseok se esticou para pegar o espelho de mão no canto do quarto. Ele o entregou para Kyungsoo, esperando por sua reação com os punhos cerrados.

Foi aí que enxergou. A mancha estava ainda maior, mais avermelhada do que o comum, chegando a invadir o outro lado do rosto, envolvendo os arredores do olho direito.   
No choque de perceber que, ao contrário do que pensava, não estava controlando a fera coisa nenhuma, o espelho caiu de sua mão e o vidro quebrou-se no chão de madeira em um estalo alto que reverberou como um eco pelo pequeno cômodo de seu quarto. Minseok suspirou e, ainda em completo silêncio, desceu as escadas para buscar a vassoura com Chanyeol e limpar a bagunça. Nada que ele não esperasse que fosse acontecer. 

Então, mesmo após todo o esforço de Kyungsoo, ainda estava perdendo aquela batalha? Logo nada sobraria de seu lado humano. Logo teria perdido de vez o resquício de sanidade que ainda lhe restava.

— Seu teste com o governo foi marcado, será daqui há algumas semanas e eu vou…

— Preciso que você o atrase — disse o Do, o interrompendo. 

— Por quê? — perguntou. Por mais que a resposta fosse óbvia, Minseok não acreditava que o amigo era estúpido a esse ponto. — Ah, por favor, Kyungsoo, você não pode estar tão apaixonado assim. Ele está aqui há o quê? Dois meses? 

— Você não entende! Quer dizer, claramente eu vou perder a consciência de quem eu sou caso… caso ele me domine completamente e… e não é melhor que eu aproveite o quanto posso até lá? — Minseok bufou, puxando os próprios cabelos em frustração. — Por favor, Minseok. Eu vou de qualquer forma, não importa sua resposta, então por que não tenta me ajudar?

— Estou tentando colocar juízo na sua cabeça — ele respondeu entre dentes. — É só um baile, Kyungsoo, não vale tanto assim.

— Não, não pra você — a resposta saiu em um fio de voz. — Se eu for, haverá gente de verdade e… E música! Eu posso contar nos dedos as vezes em que escutei música. E pela primeira vez na minha vida eu vou… Eu vou poder dançar a noite toda com alguém que me importo. E talvez… Talvez ele se importe comigo também. Você não acharia incrível se isso acontecesse?

— Kyungsoo…

— Eu sei, eu sei. É maluquice sonhar com um dos romances instantâneos que eu tanto critiquei nos livros que li, mas pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, Minseok, ah, pelo menos eu sei que há uma chance. 

O Kim não conseguiu lhe responder. Kyungsoo soube que havia o encurralado quando o homem deixou escapar mais um suspiro.

— Um movimento errado e todos eles vão perceber — o Kim grunhiu. — Não acha isso um pouco egoísta? Sair e colocar todos nós em risco, apenas por um baile?

— É só por uma noite — insistiu. — E não é sobre o baile, você sabe. Depois de todos esses anos dentro desse lugar, acho que posso ser um pouco egoísta, não me lembro da última, ou sequer se houve um dia em que não pensei em você ao tomar uma decisão sobre a minha vida.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar do do Do. Então, após batucar os dedos na madeira da parede do sótão, voltou a fazer contato visual com o híbrido.

— Certo. — Kyungsoo sentiu o ar deixar seus pulmões em uma lufada de ar recheada de alívio. — Mas eu tenho uma condição.

— O que é?

— Nada de álcool pra você.

Kyungsoo piscou algumas vezes.

— Mas… oras, beber é a parte boa de um baile.

— Não, não, você nunca bebeu antes, sabe-se lá o que uma cerveja vai fazer contigo. A última coisa que eu quero é ter que lidar com você bêbado tentando tirar a máscara no meio de umas cem pessoas, né? 

— Lidar comigo?

— Obviamente eu vou com você, Kyungsoo.

— Ah… Sobre isso, eu estava esperando que pudesse ser só eu e o Chanyeol, sabe… 

— Não vou atrapalhar seu encontro, caramba, vou ficar bem longe, mas considere-se vigiado. 

Kyungsoo achou melhor não contrariá-lo.

[...]

Uma semana havia se passado. O girassol que Kyungsoo havia comprado já estava grande o suficiente para se inclinar em direção aos raios solares, apesar de não passar de um brotinho com folhas amarelas vivas. O Do tomava cuidado para regá-lo com frequência, e a única janelinha do sótão era usada exclusivamente para ele. Não queria que a flor morresse antes de poder mostrá-la a Chanyeol, afinal.

Estava agitado desde de manhã; sabia que aquele dia seria o dia. Naquela noite, após o pôr do sol, o baile de máscaras começaria e teria a chance, finalmente, de tomar suas próprias decisões, ainda que soubesse que, livre do fardo de ser um híbrido, ele não estava — e nunca estaria. Mas fingir, por pelo menos algumas horas, seria bom.   
E havia Chanyeol. Ah, Chanyeol!

Ele havia falado sobre aquilo durante todos os dias até o tal encontro dos dois — era assim que o Park chamava o convite do Do, o que deixava Kyungsoo ainda mais tímido e remexido —, pulando animado pela biblioteca e gesticulando com as mãos entre cada frase sobre a decoração, a máscara que havia arranjado, as roupas, o banquete, e…  
Enfim, ele estava animado, obviamente, e Kyungsoo não queria deixá-lo na mão.

Por isso, naquela mesma manhã após o almoço, fez questão de tentar cortar o cabelo sozinho — normalmente, era Minseok quem lhe ajudava —, raspando todo e qualquer fiozinho. Nunca havia ficado careca antes. Achava que a cabeça era grande demais para ficar apresentável, mas o resultado fora… satisfatório. Fora que, com o cabelo fora do caminho, podia se preocupar em arrumar suas roupas e a tal máscara.

O único espelho que tinha era o que havia partido há uma semana atrás, em sua conversa com Minseok. O vidro estava quebrado e era difícil enxergar com a rachadura, mas Kyungsoo fez um esforço. 

A gravata estava sendo um problema. Minseok havia lhe emprestado uma, mas nunca havia usado um paletó antes e simplesmente não conseguia amarrá-la. No fim, acabou deixando-o de lado e ficando apenas com a camisa de botões, não era como se alguém fosse reparar. Após fechar a calça e encarar-se mais uma vez no espelho, Kyungsoo reuniu coragem e recolheu a máscara separada para si com as mãos tremelicando. Ela cobria quase o rosto todo, exceto pela bochecha do lado direito e a boca. Era prateada e tinha lantejoulas nas extremidades, o que fez Kyungsoo se perguntar se todo aquele enfeite brilhoso não era um exagero, mas quando pensava no calibre da família que estavam organizando o evento, até fazia sentido.

— Está certo… — murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto apertava o nó do elástico atrás da cabeça. Com uma última olhadela para o espelho atirado no beliche, constatou o que já sabia: estava pronto e, obviamente, completamente irreconhecível. 

Não havia traço algum do monstro estampado em seu rosto. Nada, absolutamente nada, nem mesmo um risco em vermelho, uma cicatriz funda que atravessasse a bochecha morena. Era só um rapaz bonito de olhos castanhos escuros, cabeça raspada e um girassol pequeno em um vaso de cerâmica indo à um baile com o homem ao lado de quem seu coração ficava confortável.

Esperava que a percepção de ser igual a todos os outros — algo que sempre sonhou — fosse lhe agradar, mas só o que sentiu fora uma grande perda de identidade que lhe atingiu como um balde de água fria. Afinal, por quem estava fazendo Chanyeol se apaixonar? Se ele realmente gostasse de si, também amaria o lado ruim de Kyungsoo?  
Preferiu não pensar demais sobre o assunto naquele momento.

A noite era uma criança e o sol havia acabado de se pôr. Não precisava acabar com sua animação de semanas por pensamentos invasivos e nervosos como aquele, oras! Por ora, era só focar no presente. Pensaria em Chanyeol e em como ele estava vindo lhe buscar, para poderem caminhar até o salão…   
Sem perceber, Kyungsoo sorriu aliviado.

Recolheu o vaso do girassol do parapeito da janela e ajeitou as sobrancelhas grossas — Minseok havia lhe dito que ambas sempre estavam bagunçadas —, finalmente descendo para o primeiro andar, quando o céu ficou completamente escuro. 

Chanyeol ainda não havia chegado, mas Minseok já lhe esperava , vestido em roupas sociais elegantes e com os cabelos perfeitamente penteados. Ah! Seu irmão era tão lindo que Kyungsoo às vezes o invejava, deveria ser tão fácil fazer com que os outros se apaixonssem por alguém como ele. 

— Sabe… — o Kim começou, se aproximando para ajustar sua gravata. — Desde que perdi minha família, sempre pensei em você como meu próprio irmão.  
Kyungsoo suspirou. Minseok, assim como ele, havia perdido a mãe e o irmão mais novo em uma idade muito crua, por assim dizer. Só tinham um ao outro desde que se lembravam.

— Eu sei.

Ele grudou a testa na sua e o encarou nos olhos. O Do percebeu pelo vinco entre as sobrancelhas, o quão nervoso estava e sentiu-se levemente culpado, mesmo acreditando que merecia aquela noite. Uma noite, apenas, era tudo o que queria. Era tudo o que precisava.

— Você é muito sortudo de ainda estar vivo — Minseok afirmou.

— É, claro. 

— Continue assim. — Ele apertou os olhos. — Continue vivo, está bem? Não seja um idiota apaixonado que acredita nessa porcaria de morrer por amor, é idiotice.   
Tudo que Kyungsoo conseguiu fazer fora rir e assentir, apertando a mão do Kim antes de esperar, com seu vasinho de cerâmica, por seu acompanhante.   
Acompanhante.

Kyungsoo era o acompanhante alguém. 

Ah, lá estavam de novo, as borboletas no estômago...

[...]

Chanyeol teve de pedir ajuda para sua irmã, na hora de fazer o nó da gravata. Ela também havia penteado seus cabelos — pediu opinião ao pai e a mãe antes de sair, porque não confiava no senso de estilo de Yoora — e lhe ajudado a se vestir. Normalmente, faria cada uma daquelas coisinhas rotineiras sozinho, já que estava mais do que acostumado a se cuidar e a ser independente, mas naquele dia, ah, naquele dia o Park queria estar bonito de verdade. Não havia espaço para uma peça de roupa vestida ao contrário ou um botão fora da casa.

Não sabia se estava com gases ou apenas nervoso, mas com certeza era algo nessa área. Havia praticado algumas falas para puxar o assunto para si mesmo, enquanto deitado no colchonete de sua casa e, após algumas conversas perdidas pela semana e dicas do pai — que também era cego —, aprendeu tudo o que precisava sobre a etiqueta de lugares como aquele e até um ou outro comentário sobre onde colocar a mão quando sua namorada tentar lhe beijar. Claro, ele não sabia sobre Kyungsoo, e nem precisava saber.  
Porque, caso o pai de Chanyeol de descobrisse que pretendia namorar um híbrido, ah, ele não ficaria nada alegre. 

E, sim, o Park sabia. Ele não era tonto, descobriu após as primeiras semanas trabalhando na biblioteca. Kyungsoo tinha aquele jeito incomum de falar e após ele subir para o sótão, Chanyeol fez questão de tentar achar, tateando o canto onde ele antes estava escondido enquanto papeando consigo, o livro que o Do estava lendo. Levou uns quatro apenas para ter certeza e pediu para Yoora os ler para si, e o mais perto de uma teoria que chegou fora graças àquele exemplar da história de seu país, com uma página destacada sobre híbridos bem no meio. 

E com as perguntas frequentes sobre o jornal e as notícias da guerra interespécies, o interesse incomum dele por si, o jeito arisco… É, Chanyeol assumiu para si mesmo que era aquilo, mas ainda não tinha certeza. Esperaria que ele mesmo falasse, ou lhe perguntaria diretamente quando a paciência chegasse ao fim.

Mas, por enquanto, realmente não se importava. Que perigo ele poderia representar, afinal?

Claro que, após aquele escândalo na biblioteca, quando o ouviu se contorcer em dor através da porta, o Park teve de ser mais cauteloso ao redor dele. Para o bem da verdade, sentiu um pouco de medo ao imaginar o que aconteceria consigo caso estivesse errado e Kyungsoo representasse um perigo real, mas o pensamento se esvaiu tão rápido quanto chegou. Chanyeol se forçava a acreditar que ele não lhe machucaria.

Para o bem da verdade, já não sabia se queria acreditar naquilo ou havia realmente uma lógica conturbada por trás daquele sentimento de confiança esquisito.  
O Park suspirou, suas mãos passearam pelo tecido do paletó, sentindo a textura de camurça entre os dedos, imaginando a si mesmo de braços dados com os dele e… Ah, realmente deveria se apressar. O sol já havia se posto quando Yoora terminou de arrumá-lo e os sapatos que ela havia acabado de lustrar estavam prontos para caminharem até a biblioteca. 

Com um suspiro, ele reuniu a coragem que lhe restava e fez o nó da máscara, atrás da cabeça. 

Estava tentando manter as expectativas baixas, claro, mas era difícil ignorar toda aquela tensão que cercava os dois. Ou talvez fosse apenas fruto de sua imaginação. 

Qualquer que fosse a dura realidade, Chanyeol estava pronto para enfrentá-la. 

[...]

Kyungsoo batucou o pé no chão de madeira, ansioso. Os olhos estavam vidrados na porta aberta, lhe proporcionando a visão do céu escuro lá fora. Minseok colocou uma mão sob seu ombro, sem perceber, Kyungsoo estava apertando a cerâmica do vaso de seu girassol com demasiada força.

Então Chanyeol apareceu em seu campo de visão. 

Ele vinha de braços dados com sua irmã, uma mulher igualmente alta de cabelos escuros e olhos grandes, tais como os dele. Minseok sorriu no mesmo instante e sussurrou para apenas Kyungsoo ouvir:

— Talvez eu também consiga um pouco de diversão hoje. 

Sem dizer uma palavra, Yoora deu os braços com o de Minseok e Chanyeol fez o mesmo com Kyungsoo.

A noite estava fria do lado de fora, o céu estava inundado de estrelas e constelações e a lua estava cheia, brilhante. A lua iluminava a pequena rua que levava à maior casa da vila onde a biblioteca residia. No alto da pequena colina, o salão estava cheio; iluminado por luzes e candelabros dos mais diversos tipos, inundado pelas vozes de seus convidados e suas risadas escandalosas, bêbadas e supérfluas. Durante toda a caminhada até o lugar, Kyungsoo tremeu, sentia os pés tropeçarem nas pedras da estrada — não estava acostumado a andar na rua, podia contar nos dedos as vezes em que saíra para pisar por ali — e, não importava o quão ridículo soasse ao lado de Chanyeol, que era cego e tinha muito mais facilidade para seguir o caminho, ele não caçoava. Apenas lhe segurava com força e liderava a direção para onde deveriam continuar andando.   
E, ah, Chanyeol estava tão bonito! Era uma pena que ele não pudesse ter noção da própria aparência, mas honestamente, Kyungsoo só considerava aquilo um pequeno charme. Os cabelos estavam bem penteados naquele topete, sem nenhum fio fora do lugar, e a máscara dele não cobria quase nada de seu rosto, apenas os olhos e parte do nariz. Era preta, com uma listra branca acima dos olhos e dois fios de seda que caíam nas extremidades. Seda. O quão bem-afortunada a família dele tinha que ser para conseguir comprar seda? Mais importante, por que alguém que possuía dinheiro para comprar tal tecido trabalharia em uma biblioteca empoeirada como a que vivia?

Tantas, tantas perguntas…

Chanyeol conseguia ser muito misterioso, às vezes. Kyungsoo sabia que poderia sempre o perguntar o que quisesse, mas temia que ele devolvesse alguma pergunta e não tivesse escapatória. Era melhor que continuassem no escuro um sobre o outro, o que era algo um tanto quanto cômico de se pensar, uma vez que o próprio Park era cego e, conotativamente, ficaria sempre no escuro sobre si, não importava o que fizesse. 

— Tudo bem? — ele indagou próximo à sua orelha, fazendo Kyungsoo se arrepiar. Foi então que percebeu: era a primeira vez que se tocavam, sem nada entre eles. — Está tremendo…

O Do engoliu em seco, assentindo, esquecendo momentaneamente que tinha de respondê-lo verbalmente. Era difícil ignorar a quantidade de barreiras que estava derrubando naquele momento: saindo à noite, entrelaçando seu braço com o de Chanyeol, enfrentando uma multidão de humanos… 

— Podemos voltar pra casa, sabe. — ele disse, a voz reconfortante como sempre, e ergueu uma mão que caminhou até a careca do Do, arregalando os olhos atrás da máscara. — Você raspou?

— Como diabos você sabia que eu tinha cabelo sem me tocar, para começo de conversa? — Chanyeol riu. 

— Minseok, é claro. Ele disse alguma coisa sobre comprar sabonete para sua cabeleira fedida, porque você não lava e aí ficava com aquele cheiro de sebo. 

— Obrigado — Kyungsoo disse, irônico, olhando com os olhos cerrados para Minseok, que deu de ombros. 

— Ah, eu tenho que concordar, realmente cheirava como sebo… 

— Sério? Eu saio com você e você me diz que eu cheiro mal, Chanyeol? — Bufou. — Não vou te dar seu presente agora, mal-agradecido.

Ele apertou a mão que envolvia seu braço, ansioso.

— Presente? — A voz soou animada. Ah, as suspeitas do Do foram confirmadas. Chanyeol era um baita moleque mimado, seu completo oposto.

— Não é nada demais, não se anime. — Na mão do outro braço, o que não estava entrelaçado com o do Park, Kyungsoo erguia o vaso de cerâmica até colocá-lo na palma do outro. 

Ele ergueu a plantinha com cuidado, posicionando sua flor na frente do nariz.

— Terra? — ele indagou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Claro que não, Park, é uma flor. Um girassol. 

— Ah! — Riu. — Uma flor? Hmm, não esperava isso de você…

Kyungsoo ficou tentado a perguntar o que aquilo significava, mas pelo sorriso provocante do outro, estava meio que óbvio. Então ele achava que o Do não poderia ser um doce de pessoa, só por não ter lá a personalidade mais calorosa da biblioteca? Oras, Chanyeol que tentasse ficar vinte e dois anos trancafiado em quatro paredes e depois viesse dar pitaco sobre como suas habilidades sociais se desenvolveram. Tsc.

Já no alto da colina, as pernas de Kyungsoo latejavam, nunca havia andado tanto assim. Chanyeol, Minseok e Yoora — os dois últimos se engraçando há alguns metros atrás de Kyungsoo, cheios de risadas e sussurros — pareciam estar bem, sem nenhum sinal de cansaço, tampouco uma gota de suor. Perguntou-se o quão comum aquela rotina era para os três e desejou, por um breve segundo, que fosse assim para si também.

O salão em sua frente fez seus olhos se arregalarem. Era grande a ponto de caber centenas de pessoas, talvez mais, já que a altura indicava um segundo andar. Antes de dar o primeiro passo para dentro do lugar, Minseok lhe puxou pelo ombro, sem se importar com o sobressalto de Chanyeol, e sussurrou:

— Um passo em falso…

Kyungsoo não precisava ser relembrado daquilo.

Os convidados lhe encaravam como águias; nunca haviam visto aquele jovem pelo vilarejo, então de onde ele saíra? Definitivamente aquele não era seu lugar. Tentou apertar o braço de Chanyeol contra o seu e beber um pouco para “se soltar”, como dissera Yoora, mas estava nervoso demais, aflito demais, paranoico demais. Sentia como se houvessem mil olhos à sua espreita, esperando pelo mínimo detalhe, uma falha que custaria sua vida. Talvez o nó da máscara estivesse frouxo demais — não, estava tão apertado que doía. Talvez o suor a fizesse escorregar um pouquinho para o lado — mas como? O barbante a segurava firmemente contra sua pele.

Como se prevendo o seu surto, Chanyeol lhe segurou pelo pulso e lhe virou até estarem frente a frente. Ele tinha um vinco entre as sobrancelhas e parecia igualmente nervoso.

— Vamos dançar, sim? — a pergunta não deixou espaço para uma resposta negativa. Chanyeol lhe puxou pelo pulso até estarem no meio daquele mar de gente, o que de nada adiantou para acalmar os nervos do híbrido.

A música do salão era diferente de tudo que Kyungsoo já ouviu. Era clássica, algo como um violino, mas havia algo a mais, um instrumento desconhecido por si. A batida era boa. Chanyeol fez questão de que focasse nela e somente nela quando segurou uma de suas mãos e a posicionou em sua cintura. 

Ele entrelaçou os dedos de uma das mãos e abaixou o pescoço até Kyungsoo conseguir enxergá-lo sem ter que olhar para cima. Com calma e paciência, em um ritmo talvez lento demais comparado aos outros, ele se moveu; um pé para lá, outro para cá, todos movimentos que deixavam o híbrido tonto. Pelo menos já não estava tão nervoso quanto antes, enfim.

Chanyeol, de fato, parecia estar se divertindo. Ele gostava de guiar o outro pelo salão, mesmo que acabassem tropeçando nos próprios pés, e a proximidade deixasse o Do nervoso, não de um jeito ruim. 

Então, de rabo de olho, Kyungsoo prestou atenção em um certo pontinho escandaloso do salão. Apertando os olhos, percebeu ser Minseok. Ele gritava com dois homens bem-vestidos, com máscaras — não festivas, mas totalmente pretas, para realmente cobrir o rosto e esconder a identidade — e… e…

Facas na cintura.

O coração de Kyungsoo pulou uma batida. Os olhos se arregalaram e ele imediatamente parou de dançar, quase fazendo o Park perder o equilíbrio e cair em cima de si. 

— O que é? — Ele indagou, confuso. A parada súbita lhe fizera largar os dedos de Kyungsoo e agora havia aquele espaço entre os dois que deixava Chanyeol literalmente no escuro.

Kyungsoo não se dera o trabalho de responder. Correu em direção à mata que cercava o salão, empurrando os convidados e forçando os garçons a derrubarem um ou outro prato. A música parou enquanto o caos se instalava e no último olhar que dera na direção de Minseok, Kyungsoo percebeu que ele havia retirado a máscara e procurava por si entre a multidão descontente. 

Ele desceu a colina, desfazendo o nó do barbante da máscara e arrancando a gravata com apenas um puxão. A floresta estava escura, iluminada somente pela luz da lua e das estrelas sob sua cabeça, mas Kyungsoo temia os homens que lhe seguiam mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele se esgueirou por entre os galhos, vestígios de lama e folhas sujando as roupas sociais e esburacando a costura tão bem feita pela avó de Minseok.

Estava ofegante. Já não sabia quanto havia corrido, apenas que ainda não se sentia completamente seguro. Escutava sons de movimento atrás de si e não correria o risco de ser pego.

— Merda, merda, merda… — Kyungsoo apoiou ambas as mãos nos joelhos, enquanto tentava recuperar o folêgo. Bem naquele momento, quando menos precisava, o peito doeu com o pânico. 

Mas se não havia ninguém perto de si, então por quê sentia o medo alheio forçar seu próprio descontrole? 

Kyungsoo escutou o som de vários galhos se quebrando com violência em suas costas, os olhos se arregalaram na direção do som e os dedos das mãos tremiam conforme o barulho se aproximava. De nada fugir adiantaria, se já estavam tão perto. Sabia que, caso corresse, ia certamente ganhar uma faca atirada no meio de suas costas, eles não hesitariam.

— Kyungsoo-ah? — a voz alcançou seus ouvidos.

Chanyeol.  
— Como você…? — Caminhou em direção a ele, o ajudando a se levantar.

Obviamente, Chanyeol havia lhe seguido até ali, provavelmente seguindo o som de seus passos e sua respiração desregulada. Ele havia caído da colina e rolado morro abaixo, a roupa tão bem cuidada de antes agora continha rasgos e folhas no tecido, o cabelo preto que Yoora havia penteado com tanto cuidado apontava para todos os lados, os fios caindo na testa do Park. O que preocupou Kyungsoo, porém, foi o corte profundo na bochecha dele, que sangrava incessavelmente, escorrendo do rosto até o pescoço. 

— Por Deus, você é idiota? — O segurou pelas laterais do rosto, examinando os outros pequeno cortes sujos de sangue. — E se pegar uma infecção com toda essa sujeira?

— Foi você quem saiu correndo e eu quem sou o idiota? — Ele bufou. — Onde estamos?

— Um pouco adentro da floresta que cerca o salão. — Kyungsoo se afastou, procurando um lugar para se sentar. Agora que estava mais calmo, não sentia o lado ruim tentar tomar o controle, embora, o coração batesse estranhamente rápido. — Você se machucou. Que idiotice estava pensando?

— No que você estava pensando, afinal? O que esperava que eu fizesse? Te deixasse desaparecer pela madrugada logo após me convidar para dançar? — Chanyeol apoiou-se em uma árvore enquanto falava, o corpo ainda dolorido pela queda brusca. — Honestamente, homem, eu ainda não sei porque gosto tanto de você.

— Você não entende, Chanyeol… É complicado. — Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, definitivamente não era o momento para uma confissão. 

— Então me faça entender! Sério, Kyungsoo, se você quer mesmo que eu veja o que há com você, nós vamos ficar aqui por algum tempo. — Riu forçadamente. — Eu só quero saber se fiz alguma coisa errada... 

O Do mordeu o lábio inferior, Chanyeol tinha tantas, tantas perguntas, como poderia culpá-lo? Também estaria bravo se tivesse sido dispensado do jeito que havia acabado de fazer. O que poderia dizer para pedir desculpas? O que seria cabível? Nenhuma palavra lhe vinha à cabeça, estava parado na frente dele, naquele matagal, onde algum soldado do governo ou coisa parecida poderia lhe encontrar e, mesmo assim, isso não era nem de longe o que o estava preocupando. 

— Você é muito destemido, Chanyeol. Mesmo para o seu próprio bem, você é muito destemido. 

— O que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente, certo? — Sorriu. 

Kyungsoo respirou fundo.

— Eu sou um monstro.

— Eu sei, você me deixou sozinho naquele baile depois de me convidar e...

— Não, não, literalmente. Um híbrido, Chanyeol. Um de verdade.

Ele ficou em silêncio, para a agonia de Kyungsoo, cujos dedos da mão tremiam inconsolavelmente. Chanyeol não estava bravo, claro que não, ele, de certa forma, esperava por algo chocante daquele tipo. Quer dizer, era inteligente o suficiente para montar algumas teorias, e sempre soube no que estava se metendo — desde o momento que se enfiou naquela biblioteca empoeirada. Não se arrependia nem um pouquinho.

— Sabe o que eu acho, Kyungsoo? — começou. A voz ecoou pela floresta, alta e assustadora ao som dos ouvidos atentos do Do. 

— O quê?

— Acho que você deveria aprender a usar a própria voz com mais frequência. Não me entenda mal, é um ótimo ouvinte, mas acho que tem estado em silêncio por tempo demais, sabe? — suspirou. — Eu não me importaria de te beijar no final daquela dança. Mesmo que você, sei lá, tivesse o rosto de um lagarto.

— Eu…

— Porém — interrompeu. — Eu não gosto da ideia de namorar um fugitivo, entende? E não digo do governo. Ah, eu posso lidar com muita coisa, inclusive isso, eu digo no sentido de, caramba, não quero ter que correr atrás de você sempre que nossa relação der um passo à frente. Na biblioteca, quando tentei tocar em você… E no baile… Vai ser sempre assim? 

— Não é você. 

— Então, o que é? Me diga. Eu não posso ver, você sabe. Já fiz mil e uma piadas sobre isso, mas é realmente verdade. 

Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior. Tentou desviar o olhar da direção do Park, mas sempre acabava encarando-o novamente. Era como se houvesse um ímã nele — sempre acabava sendo puxado em sua direção. Era irritante, ah, como era! Chanyeol era confiante, apesar de ter seus momentos e Kyungsoo o invejava por isso, queria ter a coragem de falar o que pensava como ele. 

— Eu nunca fiz isso.

— Para tudo há uma primeira vez. — Cruzou os braços. — Eu posso ir embora, se você não quiser falar, provavelmente vou rolar colina abaixo de novo, mas vão achar meu corpo, eventualmente… De uma forma ou outra, eu volto pra casa!

Kyungsoo teve de rir. Chanyeol era esquisito, era sério, mas estava sempre fazendo aquelas piadinhas idiotas sobre ser cego, como se quisesse que o Do desse risada consigo. Como ele conseguia? Parecia ser tão fácil…

— Eu tenho pensado em você por tempo demais. Não consigo pensar em outra coisa, eu só… Fico repassando as conversas na minha cabeça, pensando em algo mais engraçado que eu poderia ter dito, imaginando o que você diria em tal situação, e… Eu sei que é esquisito. Eu sei. Eu sei que não deveria, mas é tão, tão solitário lá dentro, Chanyeol. Você não sabe o que viver assim faz com alguém. — Kyungsoo riu para si mesmo, ciente de que Chanyeol estava em silêncio o ouvindo com atenção e carinho, ainda que suas palavras soassem emboladas pelas lágrimas que estava segurando há tanto tempo. — É em você que eu penso antes de dormir, na verdade. Imaginei vários cenários hipotéticos sobre o quão feliz eu seria nessa noite e que, apenas nessa noite, tudo seria diferente. Eu me sentiria confiante, bonito. Seria feliz e… e então...

Ele respirou fundo. A primeira lágrima aproveitou do momento para descer por seu rosto. 

— É tão bobo. — Riu. — É bobo, não é? Talvez maluquice, me apaixonar por alguém cujo rosto eu nunca havia visto? Acho que isso só mostra o quão desesperado estou.

— Não é assim… — Chanyeol replicou. Ele tateava a escuridão para encontrar Kyungsoo e quando finalmente o encontrou, apoiou uma das mãos em seu rosto, deixando escapar uma lufada de ar. 

Tateou cada detalhe da face dele. Limpou as lágrimas com os polegares e o imaginou em sua cabeça.

— Ah, Kyungsoo… Se apaixonar-se por alguém que você nunca sequer viu for mesmo maluquice, eles precisarão abrir mais um hospício. Está cheio de loucos nessa cidade... — Ele deslizou o indicador até o lábio inferior do Do, ainda dedilhando seus traços. — É a primeira vez que eu ficaria feliz de ser chamado de lunático. 

Quão clichê.

Kyungsoo o apreciou por isso.

— Você não vai me beijar mais, vai? — Kyungsoo questionou, baixinho, enquanto desviando o olhar. 

— Ah, seu canalha. É por isso que quis me derreter com essa de “é em você que eu penso antes de dormir…”? — Chanyeol deu uma risada curta, sem se afastar. Ele lhe segurou pelo queixo e inclinou a cabeça para baixo para conseguir alcançar os lábios de Kyungsoo. 

Quando Chanyeol o beijou pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo sentiu o estômago se encher de borboletas e o coração bater mais rápido do que nunca. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer com as mãos, muito menos a língua, mas foi bom da mesma forma, porque o Park fora paciente. Ele lhe pegou pela mão e, ainda naquela mesma noite, lhe ajudou a limpar o sangue dos machucados dos dois. Minseok ainda estava, muito provavelmente, procurando por ambos e deveria estar morrendo de preocupação, mas Kyungsoo não conseguiu se importar. Ele não queria se importar. 

— Acho que eu matei o girassol que você me deu — Chanyeol confessou. A plantinha, que ele vinha segurando desde o momento que esta lhe fora entregue, estava amassada e com o caule esmagado. — Nós poderíamos tentar plantar aqui.

— Aqui? — Kyungsoo olhou ao redor. Ainda estavam no matagal, cercado por plantas e árvores altas demais para se enxergar as copas. — E se o sol não chegar até aqui? 

— Ah, ele vai sobreviver. — Riu. — Vem cá. 

Chanyeol era muito cuidadoso, não só com Kyungsoo, mas em geral. Ele fazia tudo com muito cuidado e assim fez também ao plantar o girassol semi-morto no chão, ainda que não tivesse esperança alguma de que ele fosse voltar à vida. 

No final da noite, uma brisa fria alcançava os dois e a lua já estava prestes a ir embora novamente. Ainda estava escuro quando voltaram para biblioteca e se beijaram em frente à porta que levava à escadaria do sótão.


	4. Four

4

Kyungsoo passou vários minutos após chegar à biblioteca encarando a parede, sozinho. Chanyeol havia lhe dito que, mesmo que não houvesse ninguém para lhe guiar, poderia chegar em casa devido ao costume de sempre pegar o mesmo caminho. Estava tarde e seu corpo clamava pela cama tamanho o cansaço, mesmo assim, não conseguia deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e descansar.

Passou horas sentado à beira da janela, preso no próprio silêncio. A mente estava calada, quieta como nunca antes e, em um dado momento, suspirou. Os primeiros raios de sol atingiram seu rosto e por mais que não houvesse dormido por sequer um segundo, Kyungsoo não sentia o sono vir. Na verdade, se sentia animado, eufórico para descer as escadas e, quem sabe, caminhar um pouco pela floresta, checar o girassol. Quão estranho, aquele sentimento de querer viver.   
Kyungsoo nunca havia beijado ninguém. 

Não daquele jeito, não quando estava apaixonado. Era algo completamente novo, não sabia sequer que poderia ser bom daquela maneira e se pegou pensando em quantas coisas ainda não havia experimentado devido à prisão domiciliar. A animação de dançar em um salão lotado de bebidas, comida e música, a de andar em uma floresta de madrugada, com o vento frio batendo no rosto, a de beijar alguém com quem se importava e sentir que era recíproco.

Talvez Chanyeol estivesse certo, afinal, parecia mesmo mágica. 

O sentimento lhe fez sentir poderoso e, mesmo que não percebesse, ingênuo. Queria sair pela porta e ir até a casa de Chanyeol, como se não pudesse ser executado a cada passo dado para longe de sua cama. Kyungsoo cerrou os punhos, ainda encarando a janela, o céu estava claro, sem nenhuma nuvem ou sinal de chuva. Era um dia perfeito.

Perfeito para uma rebelião.

Naquele dia, Kyungsoo olhou para a entrada da biblioteca através da pequena janela de seu quarto, vigiando quem entrava e quem saía, contando as cabeças na própria mente. Quando não sobrou mais ninguém, ele destrancou a porta e desceu as escadas para o primeiro andar, ainda que o sol estivesse longe de ir embora, como era de costume.   
Se Minseok lhe pegasse ali, receberia um grande sermão. Nada que já não soubesse que ele faria de qualquer maneira; após ter desaparecido na madrugada passada, era mais do que esperado que ele estivesse minimamente preocupado consigo.

Deixando o nervosismo de lado, Kyungsoo deu uma olhadela através de seu reflexo em uma das janelas da biblioteca. Como esperava, a marca do monstro dentro de si cobria a maior parte de seu rosto e não sobrava quase vestígio humano algum. As cicatrizes estavam mais profundas e a cor mais forte, quase viva. Mesmo assim não se deixou intimidar, cerrou os punhos — determinado e perdido no próprio silêncio — e recolheu um único livro de uma das estantes antes de sair pela porta da frente. 

Não chegaria até a casa de Chanyeol com o rosto à mostra, então a máscara do baile foi de grande uso. Recebia olhares estranhos na rua de todas as direções, alguns abriam caminho entre a multidão para não ter de esbarrar em si. Nada que lhe preocupasse, a mente estava nublada mas não havia medo ou hesitação, apenas a necessidade de dar um passo para fora da biblioteca e sentir o sol queimar a pele.

Parou em frente a um grupo de pessoas, reunidas perto de um homem em um palanque que entregava jornais por alguns centavos. De esguelha, acima do ombro de uma mulher de idade que lia a primeira página com atenção, Kyungsoo avistou as palavras “Fuga” e “Monstros” no mesmo título.

O coração pulou uma batida, o nervosismo voltou com tudo ao corpo, agora que se fazia experto sobre o que estava acontecendo. 

Kyungsoo não fazia a mínima ideia de onde Chanyeol morava e nada lhe garantia se ele estaria mesmo lá. Talvez tivesse algum compromisso, precisava se lembrar que ele não vivia o mesmo tipo de vida que a sua. O Park era livre para ir e vir o quanto quisesse.

— Merda — murmurou, apertando as palmas das mãos uma contra a outra, como fazia quando estava nervoso. 

Olhando aos arredores, percebeu Yoora caminhando entre as barracas de frutas na beira da rua. Kyungsoo a seguiu, tentando manter a distância dos vizinhos e cada vez mais se afastando da biblioteca, ela parava por entre as barraquinhas, colocava uma ou duas frutas na cesta e continuava em linha reta, completamente distraída, como se fosse algo que fizesse todos os dias.

Pelo que sabia, a família de Chanyeol tinha algum dinheiro para exibir — com as roupas que o Park usou no baile, achou ser impossível que eles sofressem alguma dificuldade —, então varreu cada lugar que passava, ainda caminhando atrás de Yoora, procurando por uma casa que se destacasse das miúdas que caíam aos pedaços do vilarejo.   
Ao contrário do que pensava, a garota havia percebido sua presença e aumentou vagarosamente o passo. Como mulher em um vilarejo pequeno no meio do nada, estava acostumada a aquelas perseguições de curiosos, fosse por suas roupas de tecidos caros ou por, como dito antes, ser uma mulher. Sabia como despistá-los e fora o que fez.  
A garota se misturou na multidão que passeava por entre a feira, caminhando entre os corpos e sumindo em um beco sem saída. Kyungsoo esticou o pescoço para encontrá-la, mas a figura não estava em lugar algum. O pânico se apossou de si, não podia ficar em um lugar lotado como aquele por muito tempo. A menor faísca de terror poderia incendiar a fera dentro de si e a última coisa que precisava com o governo à sua cola, era surtar em meio a uma multidão de humanos. 

Com a respiração ofegante, segurou a máscara com mais força contra o rosto e empurrou os camponeses para longe, abrindo caminho para continuar a caminhar em linha reta.   
Talvez ainda conseguisse alcançá-la, afinal. 

Antes que pudesse continuar, porém, seu braço foi segurado com força e puxado para trás. O ar deixou os pulmões por um breve momento e o coração pulou uma batida, antes que o olhar focasse no homem abaixo de si. Ele estendia a palma da mão em sua direção; o olhar era escuro e vazio e não parecia prestar atenção em Kyungsoo, mas em algum ponto além dele.

— Moedas? — resmungou. A voz era tão rouca que, se Kyungsoo não estivesse tão próximo, não teria compreendido.

— Hã… Eu...

Só naquele momento o Do notou que não estava carregando dinheiro algum consigo, pois não achou que fosse ser difícil achar Chanyeol.

O som de sua voz, porém, chamou a atenção de Yoora, que escorregava para longe do beco, checando se o seu “perseguidor” já havia seguido seu próprio caminho. Com os olhos semicerrados e um instinto desconfiado, a irmã mais velha dos Park caminhou até Kyungsoo com passos hesitantes, erguendo uma mão para tocar-lhe no ombro. 

Kyungsoo se sobressaltou no lugar, mas Yoora lhe segurou antes que pudesse escapar do toque. Será que ninguém ali respeitava o tal espaço pessoal? 

— O que está fazendo aqui, há essas horas? Cadê o Minseok? — ela indagou, direta, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. — Ele pediu pra você me seguir por aí, Kyungsoo?

Naturalmente, Yoora não sabia sobre a coisa toda de ser um híbrido. Kyungsoo duvidava muito que Chanyeol houvesse dito alguma coisa e com a fúria que ela lhe encarava… Alguém que soubesse sobre seu potencial destrutivo não ousaria lhe enfrentar de tal maneira. Exceto Minseok, é claro.

— E-eu… Minseok? O que há com ele? — questionou, tentando fugir do aperto dela, porém mulher não soltou seu braço em momento algum.

— Ah, é claro que vocês são irmãos. Parabéns. — Bufou.

— Eu não faço ideia do que está falando! — berrou, para sua própria surpresa. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e empinou o queixo, tentando ficar da mesma altura que Kyungsoo. Por um momento, achou que ela arrancaria a máscara de seu rosto e deu um passo para trás.

— Minseok me deixou sozinha no meio do salão, assim como você — murmurou. Ela crispou os lábios; ainda furiosa, mas o assunto parecia lhe deixar abalada. — Faz ideia de como meu irmão voltou para casa?

— Eu sei, eu sei… É por isso que quero vê-lo — sussurrou. — E eu não sei nada sobre Minseok, ele pode ser… complicado, às vezes. Mas não faria nada para machucar alguém de propósito… eu acho.

Ela estalou a língua no céu da boca e revirou os olhos, suavizando a expressão.

— Qual é a da máscara, de qualquer maneira? Bebeu demais e esqueceu de tirar antes de dormir? — Riu. — Que engraçado. Achei que tinha te visto bebendo, no máximo, uma taça… 

— Pode me levar à sua casa, não pode? — Kyungsoo esquivou-se da pergunta.

— Eu poderia, mas acho um tanto quanto estranho você me perseguir por aí ao invés de só me pedir ajuda no primeiro momento, não acha? — Ela semicerrou os olhos, desconfiada.

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, definitivamente não tinha sorte quando mentia para a família Park e coçou a nuca, sem saber muito bem o que responder. Após um minuto o analisando, Yoora desistiu de arrancar uma resposta de si e se deu por vencida.

— Certo. Só me acompanhe… — suspirou. — Meu irmão é um ímã pra pessoas estranhas como você. 

Kyungsoo sorriu discretamente. De fato, soava como Chanyeol.

[...]

A casa dos Park era, como Kyungsoo esperava, grande e excepcionalmente exagerada. Por que uma família de três pessoas usaria tudo aquilo, de qualquer forma? Tanto espaço inutilizado! Quando pensava sobre, fazia sentido que eles fossem meio ricos mesmo. 

Yoora havia lhe deixado na porta da construção, com a desculpa de que ainda precisava voltar à feira, mas Kyungsoo sabia que ela só não queria estar em casa para presenciar os dois juntos. Gostou um pouquinho mais dela por ter lhe dado privacidade com Chanyeol.

Ao bater na porta ansiosamente, Kyungsoo tentou não pensar demais no que estava fazendo ou no que o levou até ali. 

Chanyeol abriu a porta segundos mais tarde e o Do abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa — qualquer coisa que o mostrasse quem estava ali —, mas as palavras ficaram presas na garganta ao vê-lo com com o olho enfaixado e o rosto coberto de ataduras. 

Oh, não, não.

Sabia que ele havia se machucado na noite passado, mas havia mesmo sido tanto assim? Como não havia notado?

Talvez estivesse focado demais em si mesmo para notar o rapaz cego que literalmente se jogou no escuro para lhe procurar. Definitivamente devia a Chanyeol um pedido de desculpas por tê-lo metido em seu chilique…

— Tem alguém aí? — questionou ele, impaciente e pronto para fechar a porta. 

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, reunindo a coragem dentro de si. Não achou que seria tão difícil falar com Chanyeol após beijá-lo, porque meio que não havia nível de intimidade maior que esse, certo? 

— Eu meio que… — Começou, a voz hesitante. — Eu só… Senti sua falta. Só isso.

O Park arregalou os olhos.

— Kyungsoo? — Piscou algumas vezes, esticando a mão para tocar sua máscara. — Ah, porra. Que horas são? Ah, você…

Irritado, ele fechou o punho no tecido de sua camiseta e lhe puxou para dentro da casa, antes de bater a porta atrás dos dois. Parecia estar pronto para lhe dar um belo de um sermão, mas desistiu no meio do caminho, pois Kyungsoo só teve tempo de se apoiar na parede mais próxima ao sentir o homem segurar nas laterais de seu pescoço e grudar a boca à sua para lhe beijar. Tão rápido para o retribuir, o híbrido embrenhou seus dedos nos cabelos escuros dele e agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter pulado a conversa. Sinceramente, não sabia o que diria caso ele viesse a perguntar sobre sua “visita surpresa”.

— Você veio — Chanyeol sussurrou rente aos seus lábios. Parecia surpreso mas, ao mesmo tempo, sua voz soava frágil aos ouvidos de Kyungsoo. — Por que você veio? É perigoso.

— Eu tentei ficar. Eu tentei! — Kyungsoo respondeu, entre um soluço e outro, com lágrimas que pareciam carregar uma vida inteira de arrependimentos. — Eu juro pra você que tentei me conformar com a biblioteca e… com o pôr do sol e… Com todo o resto. Mas não consigo voltar. O que você fez comigo, pra eu não conseguir voltar? 

Chanyeol riu, secando uma lágrima rápida com o dedão.

— Não posso deixar você voltar pra aquele cubículo, então… — Chanyeol o abraçou e as lágrimas de Kyungsoo mancharam sua camiseta. Ele não pareceu se importar. — Por Deus. Quero brigar com você, mas senti tanto sua falta… E foi só uma noite. Tem noção do quão carente está me deixando? Vou ficar mal acostumado.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e levantou o olhar. A máscara já não ocupava seu rosto; Chanyeol havia a arrancado em algum momento durante o beijo. Ainda chorava, mas de alívio, dessa vez. Era como se tivesse acabado de tirar um piano de cima do peito, mas ainda tinha tantas dúvidas na cabeça. De fato, não queria voltar para a biblioteca, mas não podia simplesmente explicar isso para Minseok e esperar que ele aceitasse de bom grado. Ademais, ainda tinha que lidar com o tal “exame” do governo e a data estava próxima.  
Sempre tendia a pensar muito sobre o futuro. Estava, na maior parte do tempo, cercado de medo e hesitação, mas não quando se tratava de Chanyeol. Quando com ele, só restava uma certeza em um mundo repleto de dúvidas. 

— Eu quero ir embora daqui. 

Chanyeol não precisava perguntar novamente para saber que ele tinha certeza daquilo há mais tempo do que imaginava. 

[...]

Durante a tarde, Chanyeol lhe ajudara a escrever uma breve carta para Minseok e bolar um plano — tinham cerca de dois dias até os guardas aparecerem na biblioteca novamente e Kyungsoo não pretendia voltar. Sabia que estava sendo egoísta ao deixar o irmão no escuro, mas não quis pensar nele ao tomar aquela decisão, pois sabia que, após todos aqueles anos, o mínimo direito que havia reservado era o de ser egoísta uma vez ou outra. 

Após usar a tinta para deixar o bilhete ao outro, o leu em voz alta para Chanyeol, que lhe escutava atentamente enquanto trocava as bandagens em seu rosto.

"Minseok, peço perdão por não lhe escutar nos últimos dias. Tenho escutado minha própria voz com mais clareza após o dia na floresta; há muitas coisas que não lhe contaram sobre a experiência de quase morte, sabe? Sinto que irá me amaldiçoar por lhe fazer perder o sono pelos próximos meses e peço desculpas de antemão. Chanyeol irá comigo, eu ainda não sei para onde e prefiro que você também não saiba, para sua própria segurança é melhor que não tenha que mentir para ninguém por mim, mais uma vez.   
Eu sei que não tem sido fácil pra você também. Sei que, nessa idade, já estaria casado e com sua própria família se não fosse por mim. E sei, mais do que nunca, que me fez um favor que eu nunca serei capaz de pagar.  
Mais uma vez, me darei o privilégio de ser completamente ignorante e ignorar solenemente a sua existência, espero que você aprenda a fazer o mesmo. Sei que é difícil, mas é o melhor para você; estou te libertando do peso que sei que sempre fui.   
Não somos irmãos de sangue. Eu e você sabemos disso, mas sinto que, desde que perdi minha família, você me acolheu na sua sem questionar esse fato, como se não importasse.   
Por favor, tente me perdoar por esta carta.

Kyungsoo."

— Você acha que ele vai me odiar? — perguntou, enquanto Chanyeol estava distraído, limpando as feridas em seu rosto. 

— Acho que vai ser difícil de entender, mas eventualmente, talvez… — suspirou. — Não se culpe por isso, você não é nenhum demônio por querer um pouco de liberdade.

— Eu sei, mas… Ele abriu mão da dele por mim. 

Kyungsoo se aproximou do outro, somente para ajudá-lo a arranjar o curativo em seu olho esquerdo. Havia um corte profundo na região da sobrancelha, mas o sangue já havia sido estancado, pelo menos. 

— Claro, claro, ele escolheu cuidar de você… Não passe a vida toda pagando por uma dívida que você não admitiu. Também há um limite para a gratidão. — Ele gemeu de dor quando Kyungsoo apertou sua bochecha com muita força, no lugar de um machucado. 

— Desculpe.

— Tudo bem, ah… Você é meio bruto.

— Falta de costume… — respondeu, meio envergonhado. Às vezes agradecia aos céus por Chanyeol ser cego e não enxergar suas bochechas avermelhadas por cada coisa que ele dizia.

— Não se preocupe, eu gosto. — Ele riu, como alguém que sabia demais.

Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas deixou o comentário de lado. Tinha coisa demais a que pensar, enfim.

— Eu tenho escutado algumas coisas nas ruas. Algo sobre fugas em massa, sabe… Tem passado no jornal também. É por isso que estão acontecendo mais e mais exames ultimamente, querem uma desculpa para matar mais e limpar de vez a ameaça de uma rebelião. — Chanyeol explicou. Ele tinha um jornal entre os dedos. — Minha irmã pegou esses dias. 

Como Kyungsoo havia escutado nas ruas naquela mesma manhã, a notícia era sobre criaturas como ele mesmo: híbridos, monstros e et cetera. Mais uma vez sobre uma fuga especialmente grande em que mais de um homem escapou de um vilarejo, mas algo naquelas histórias não batia. Para onde iriam? Onde poderia se esconder? Não havia lugar algum, eles lhe achariam, mesmo que fosse para as florestas, precisaria voltar aos povoados para encontrar comida, água potável e outros equipamentos para sua própria sobrevivência.

— Não faz sentido — Kyungsoo sussurrou. — Não tem lógica alguma nisso tudo…

— Nas fugas? É, eu também achei. Quer dizer, se eles podiam fugir antes, por que esperar até agora? 

— Não estava pensando só nisso. — Ele deixou de bruços na cama de Chanyeol. — Se Minseok estivesse aqui, me daria uma surra só por pensar em escrever essa carta e abandoná-lo assim. Ser egoísta é uma coisa, mas covarde a ponto de não conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos antes de ir? 

— Nós não temos tempo para despedidas — Chanyeol lembrou-o. — E, caso tenha esquecido, eu também vou deixar minha família para trás. 

Kyungsoo piscou algumas vezes, se virando no colchão para encará-lo.

— Sobre isso, não achei que estivesse falando sério. Sua família parece ser tão…

— Asfixiante?

— Eu ia dizer carinhosa. — Revirou os olhos. — Yoora me trouxe até aqui, falou sobre você o caminho inteiro.

— É, soa como ela… — Ele respirou fundo. — Mas você não entende, Kyungsoo. Há um motivo pelo qual eu quis arrumar um emprego, sabe? Eu não precisava, temos dinheiro o bastante, mas ficar preso em uma casa é um inferno.

— Oh, como eu poderia imaginar tal sentimento? — Kyungsoo riu em escárnio. — Ao menos você tem espaço para esticar as pernas, seu quarto é gigante, sabia?

Chanyeol não pareceu nada feliz com sua resposta.

— Certo. Eu não fui vigiado e abandonado pelos meus pais ao nascer, tampouco vivi em um cubículo de quatro paredes até a maioridade, mas não gosto daqui.

— Honestamente, você acha que não gostar é o suficiente para deixar tudo para trás desse jeito? —

Apesar de soar como uma bronca, a preocupação de Kyungsoo estava longe de uma repreensão. Só temia que Chanyeol fosse se arrepender no meio do caminho, quando não houvesse chance alguma de retornar.

Ele trincou os dentes e arqueou as sobrancelhas, irritado. 

— Mas é claro que sim! Sabe ontem à noite, quando eu cheguei em casa? Levei uma surra. E sabe por quê? Ah, porque estava longe de vista da minha irmã. Eu tenho vinte e um, Kyungsoo, a última coisa que preciso é de uma babá. 

— Então, o olho…

— Meu pai. — Bufou. — Não vá desprezando meus problemas só porque não os entende, por favor.

Kyungsoo sorriu por um breve instante, segurando o outro pelo ombro. Se aproximou um pouquinho no colchão, até beijar a orelha de abano do Park, que nesse ponto, devido à fúria do outro, estava avermelhada como um tomate. Ele se arrepiou com sua aproximação, mas não se afastou. Talvez tivesse até se aproximado mais um pouquinho…

— Só estou preocupado, quero que tenha certeza, entendeu?

Chanyeol virou o rosto na direção de sua voz. 

— Eu tenho certeza. — A mão tocou o Do novamente na lateral do pescoço. Ao contrário do que esperava, ele somente colou a testa à sua. — Além disso, eu estava pensando… Talvez haja um lugar, não é?

— O que quer dizer?

— Para onde eles vão, oras. Tem que haver algum tipo de buraco para se esconder por um tempo… 

— Eles? — repetiu, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Os híbridos, as criaturas, você sabe, Kyungsoo! — Ele riu, selando os lábios nos dos Do antes de se afastar. Tateou o colchão pelo jornal que havia pego minutos mais cedo e Kyungsoo o colocou em sua mão. — Obrigado. Então, tem que haver alguma coisa vocês sabem que pessoas como eu, por exemplo, não podem descobrir. O que você sabe?

— Bem… — Chanyeol esperava por suas palavras com os dedos aflitos em cima do colo e Kyungsoo não pôde evitar engolir em seco. O que ele sabia sobre sua espécie que os humanos não? Nada lhe vinha à cabeça, mas não queria decepcionar Chanyeol. — Eu… Hã… Acho que…

Bingo! Uma lâmpada pareceu se acender sobre sua cabeça.

— Magia. 

— Magia? Ah, não, isso nós sabemos… E tem que ser algo que todos como você podem fazer. Magia é muito mutável. Cada um tem sua própria habilidade nesse quesito, algo mais básico. 

Chanyeol estava certo; enquanto Kyungsoo tinha o seu rosto e o terror alheio como sua “arma”, os outros híbridos tinham outras cartas na manga. Era uma característica única e, portanto, fora da mesa.

— Eu sei, sim, é claro… Mas não estava pensando nisso, às vezes, sinto que ser um híbrido atrai certas coisas pra mim. Algo como a magia no meu sangue? Ah, nunca pensei demais sobre isso...

— Como assim?

— O vento, por exemplo. Ou fogo. Não tenho certeza sobre nada disso, nunca procurei saber, mas é a única coisa que consigo pensar — suspirou. — No dia em que te conheci, foi o vento quem fez com que eu me escondesse naquele canto. Eu só senti o instinto de o seguir.

— Hmm… — Chanyeol resmungou, crispando os lábios em frustração. — Não acho que temos nada melhor que isso. 

Kyungsoo suspirou.

— Na base da sorte, então.

— Sempre foi — Chanyeol sorriu.

[...]

Chanyeol fora cuidadoso ao amarrar a máscara de Kyungsoo. Eles saíram à noite, após o jantar na casa dos Park. O Do teve de ficar escondido no quarto durante toda a tarde, pois ninguém da família de Chanyeol poderia sonhar que estava ali, muito menos planejando fugir com seu filho. No final, haviam organizado uma mochila com água, vegetais e frutas da cozinha, e traçado uma rota pela qual iriam se esconder nos primeiros dias. Até o momento, era o necessário, mas o planejamento não duraria para sempre; precisavam encontrar o hipotético “esconderijo” das criaturas que já haviam escapado.

— Tudo bem? — Kyungsoo lhe questionou, após ajudá-lo a colocar um casaco de lã no corpo. O sol havia acabado de se pôr e a rua estava deserta.

— Claro, claro… Só estou um pouco nervoso, eu acho.

— Não vai deixar carta alguma? — Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha. Achava a facilidade de Chanyeol a abandonar a família assustadora.

— O que eu poderia dizer, afinal? — Riu. — Vamos acabar logo com essa história.

Kyungsoo concordou e destrancou a porta. 

Antes de rumarem para a floresta, os dois precisavam passar na biblioteca para deixar a carta a Minseok. Não era muito longe, mas odiariam esbarrar em alguém no meio do caminho; os olhares dos vizinhos eram perigosos.

Estava escuro e Kyungsoo não conseguia ver nada, então teve de confiar em Chanyeol para encontrar o caminho de volta à sua própria casa. Ele parecia estar acostumado a se orientar naquelas ruas, pois segurava sua mão com força e lhe arrastava para longe dos buracos entre as pedras. Quando passaram pela vitrine de mais cedo, onde o Do assistira à mais uma notícia sobre as tais fugas, o híbrido notou que o vidro estava partido em mil pedaços espalhados pelo chão.

— Shh... — Chanyeol sinalizou. — Está ouvindo alguém?

A cabeça de Kyungsoo ainda estava formulando teorias sobre o vidro, preocupado demais com o que parecia estar acontencendo no governo, mas conseguia ouvir, de fato, uma voz alta no fim da rua. Semicerrando os olhos, enxergou no breu a construção familiar da biblioteca, com os tijolos sujos por plantas invasoras, a característica aparência antiga, e… e…

Minseok.

Oh, não, não, não.

Nenhum dos dois compreendia o que ele dizia para o grupo de homens à sua frente; não que precisassem, as roupas de couro e a estatura alta deixavam claro que nenhum deles pertencia ali. Eram os tais guardas do governo, é claro. Estavam ali para, mais uma vez, testar a habilidade de Kyungsoo e o perigo presente em seu rosto. Mas, normalmente, aquelas coisas só se davam ao nascer do sol, então por que naquele horário?

— O que é? — Chanyeol lhe cutucou. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco.

— Guardas e… o Minseok. 

— Oh… Ele os chamou?

— Não diga besteiras, é claro que não! Ele não faria isso… 

Mas a voz de Kyungsoo soava vacilante. 

Eles se esgueiraram para um beco próximo — o mesmo que Yoora havia se escondido — e Kyungsoo tornou a observar a entrada da biblioteca. Os homens andavam de um lado para o outro, anotando o que o Kim dizia. Minseok estava com as costas apoiadas na parede e os braços cruzados na frente do corpo. Parecia tão estressado quanto nunca, e Kyungsoo mataria para saber o que se passava na cabeça dele.

— Kyungsoo… Não fique bravo, mas eu realmente acho que ele está reportando o seu sumiço…

— Ele não faria — repetiu, olhando feio para o Park. 

— Não está ouvindo sobre o que eles estão falando?

Kyungsoo estava há minutos tentando associar a menção do seu nome nos lábios de Minseok a qualquer outra coisa senão aquela. Não havia motivo nenhum pelo qual ele lhe trairia… Eram família! Não fazia sentido algum e… e…

— Vamos cortar o caminho e ir direto para a floresta — Chanyeol pensou alto. — Vai demorar até começarem a busca, você sabe, com o nascer do sol… Ainda dá tempo de se afastar daqui.

A mente de Kyungsoo estava nublada. Seu corpo se encheu de fúria; não sabia ao certo se era por Chanyeol propor abandonar Minseok como se ele não merecesse uma explicação ou pelo Kim ter inegavelmente dado às costas para si. 

Então, algo inexplicável aconteceu. Minseok estava distraído enquanto explicava outros detalhe sobre as roupas de Kyungsoo e o “nível de perigo” que ele representava — de 1 a 10 —, quando o olhar varreu a rua e parou em dois pares de olhos negros que lhe encaravam sorrateiramente de um beco ali perto. Ele engoliu em seco, parando de respirar por um breve segundo e lutando para recobrar a postura na frente dos guardas. Ele não queria fazer aquilo e agora Kyungsoo prontamente acreditaria que estava esperando anos e anos para o trair daquela maneira, mas não, não, não, Minseok o amava! Mas também tinha seus próprios princípios e quando um híbrido que é facilmente gatilhado por qualquer humano estava andando por aí sem supervisão — podendo mesmo por acidente acabar matando alguém — o que era esperado que fizesse? Mesmo que Kyungsoo seja a coisa mais próxima de uma família que tinha e… e… Ele só estava prezando pela segurança dos vizinhos, do vilarejo e a do próprio irmão, porque se ele realmente acabasse matando alguém por acidente, não haveria uma segunda chance, os guardas o exterminariam na hora. 

Kyungsoo respirou fundo, seu peito doía e não era pelo desprezo do próprio lado mágico a odiar emoções humanas. Pela primeira vez, sentiu como se o monstro não fosse ele.  
Segurou a mão de Chanyeol com mais força, entrelaçando os dedos.

— Vamos embora. 

Kyungsoo fez questão de atirar a carta que havia escrito mais cedo, com tanto pesar, ao chão, rezando para que ela nunca fosse encontrada.

No caminho para a floresta, Kyungsoo acabou, sem querer, pisoteando alguma coisa. Quando olhou para o chão entre as passadas rápidas que ele e Chanyeol davam em direção ao horizonte, percebeu ser o girassol que ele e o Park plantaram na madrugada passada. Estava amassado e agora definitivamente morto. 

Ele engoliu em seco, ainda pensativo, a cabeça presa no irmão que havia, há minutos atrás, lhe entregado para os guardas.

— O que foi? — Chanyeol perguntou, após o outro parar de andar. 

— Chanyeol… Você não sabe o me torna perigoso, sabe? 

— O que quer dizer? — Ele se aproximou, ainda de mãos dadas consigo. 

— Eu deveria ter te dito antes, saberia o risco que está correndo, se eu tivesse dito antes… — suspirou.

Sua cabeça doía, seu peito também. As estranhas se remexiam e cada pedaço da carne de Kyungsoo lutava contra a tristeza que inundava seu corpo, se segurando para não cair no choro ali mesmo. 

— Eu não me importo — ele respondeu, decidido. O aperto em sua mão ficou mais forte. 

— Vou lhe dizer mesmo assim, ainda há tempo de voltar… — O híbrido respirou fundo por um momento, escolhendo suas palavras com cuidado. Queria dizer a verdade, mas também não pretendia assustar Chanyeol além do necessário. Ele só precisava saber. — Se você algum dia tiver medo de mim, ou simplesmente tomar um susto na minha presença, preciso que saia de perto.

— Mas eu…

— Eu posso realmente te machucar, sabe? Mesmo sem querer. Quero julgar o Minseok, mas de certa forma eu o entendo… É um risco muito grande e egoísta da minha parte querer ser livre, sabe… 

— A porcaria do meu pau. — Chanyeol apertou sua mão, aborrecido. — Não é como se você tivesse pedido por isso, não há porque pagar por uma dívida que não é sua. Agora por favor, deixe disso. Já chegamos até aqui, por que desistir?

— Eu não vou desistir — levantou o olhar — mas talvez você queira. Se algum dia você sentir terror pela minha pessoa…

— Sou a pessoa mais destemida que conheço. — Ele sorriu. — Aliás, o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente. Vou ficar bem.

Chanyeol tinha aquela habilidade quase mágica de lhe acalmar e fazer a cabeça pesar menos. Ele sempre escolhia as palavras certas, sempre lhe rendia um sorrisinho de canto com as piadinhas bobas que sempre eram tão sutis. 

— Ah, eu tenho uma pergunta, na verdade… — O Park começou. — O tal medo que você diz, também se aplica a você mesmo?

— Hm? O que quer dizer? 

— Digo, se um humano sentir medo perto de você se torna perigoso, mas você é um híbrido e é, portanto, metade humano…

— Ah… Bem…

Oh.

Kyungsoo nunca havia pensado sobre aquilo antes, mas agora que Chanyeol mencionava, até fazia sentido, de certa forma. No dia da floresta, quando estava sozinho e, mesmo assim, em pânico, quase perdera o controle. E o dia na biblioteca… Talvez focasse tanto no lado ruim existente dentro de si que constantemente se esquecesse da existência do humano que também era. Huh.

— Eu não sei — respondeu, por fim. — Vamos ter bastante tempo para descobrir, eu acho…

Chanyeol apenas concordou.

[...]

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo concordaram em andar em direção ao Norte — onde as fugas eram mais frequentes — por acharem que talvez, se houvesse mesmo um lugar para as criaturas fugirem, seria ali. O Park estava cansado, ambos suados, mas os dedos continuavam entrelaçados. Kyungsoo andava na frente, guiando Chanyeol e tomando cuidado para ele não se machucar com pedras e raízes grossas de uma árvore ou outra.

— Estamos perto, hm? Não se preocupe — Kyungsoo murmurou, quando ele apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e descansou ali por alguns segundos antes de voltar ao passo rápido de antes.

Durante todo o momento, Kyungsoo olhava para trás, esperando estar sendo perseguido por algum guarda. Ninguém veio, era somente ele e Chanyeol, enfim.

Horas e horas se passaram. O sol já havia nascido e estava perto do meio-dia, andavam com dores em cada osso das pernas e a floresta, tão massante e cheia, parecia não ter fim. Será que estavam indo mesmo para a direção correta? Não deveria ter um vilarejo ali? Ah… Talvez Kyungsoo estivesse delirando. 

— Quer descansar? — o Do perguntou, após Chanyeol tropeçar na terceira pedra em um período de um minuto.

— Ah, não… Precisamos ir longe… E estamos quase lá. — Sorriu reconfortante. — Não preste atenção em mim. Só estou mal-acostumado à mordomia que costumava ter lá em casa.

Kyungsoo apertou os olhos ao ouvi-lo falar no pretérito.

— Certo.

Apesar de estarem ambos exaustos, Kyungsoo não pôde evitar admirar a floresta ao seu redor. As copas das árvores eram tão altas que ele mal conseguia enxergá-las sem levantar a cabeça. Alguns animais vagavam ao redor dos dois: esquilos, formigas e pequenos ratos que faziam Chanyeol pular no lugar sempre que escutava um “squik” se sobressaindo entre os sons da floresta. Era fofo, a forma com a qual ele se agarrava ao seu braço, esperando que lhe arrastasse para longe do bicho. O ar era fresco e limpo, ao contrário da poeira da biblioteca, e os barulhos eram tão… diversos. Estava tão mal-acostumado a andar tanto em apenas um dia que as pernas latejavam em dor, mas Kyungsoo não se importava. Estava fascinado, agora que experimentara tal sentimento, tinha certeza de que jamais retornaria àquele buraco que seu quarto costumava ser.  
Chanyeol parecia tão à vontade em sua presença, mesmo após tudo que fizera e dissera a ele… Era estranho, saber que alguém confiava e gostava tanto de si daquela forma. Nem mesmo Minseok confiava tanto assim em Kyungsoo. Ele, como tantos outros humanos, acreditava que o irmão era perigoso e poderia facilmente se descontrolar e machucar alguém — o que correspondia à sua atitude ao chamar as autoridades para procurá-lo — e não estava completamente errado. Mas, claro, após tantos anos se controlando e seguindo rigorosamente as regras, o mínimo que esperava um pouco de credibilidade. 

A noite caiu antes que pudessem notar. Kyungsoo havia cuidado para que tivessem um cobertor a estender no chão. Chanyeol dormiu com a cabeça na raiz de uma árvore, sem pensar no desconforto ou em qualquer outra coisa. Por mais que estivesse alucinando tamanha sua exaustão, o Do mal conseguiu pegar no sono.

A fogueira que tinham feito estava se apagando e, no momento que Kyungsoo se levantou para buscar mais lenha e talvez outro fósforo, sentiu uma dor excruciante na perna. 

— Merda! — gritou, quase acordando Chanyeol, que se remexeu abaixo de si. 

O fogo havia lhe queimado na panturrilha. Mas como? Estava tão baixo, quase se apagando com a força do vento… 

Bingo.

— Chanyeol! — berrou, abaixando-se para o chacoalhar. — Acorda, anda, vamos, vamos!

Ele resmungou, se virando para a direção de sua voz.

— O que é? 

— Estamos perto. Anda, vamos continuar.

— Mas o sol ainda não nasceu, Kyungsoo… Eu andei por um dia inteiro, me dê um descanso, por favor…

— É só mais um pouquinho, vai. Estamos quase no fim, amor, você consegue…

Chanyeol reclamou, mas se deu por vencido e se apoiou em Kyungsoo para se levantar. 

— Onde nós vamos, Kyungsoo?

— Na direção do vento — respondeu, ofegante. — De novo.

— Do vento? — Um vinco se fez entre as sobrancelhas dele. — E de novo? Por quê?

— Eu estava seguindo o vento quando te conheci, sabe… — riu. — Magia sempre tem um propósito, Chanyeol. E a no meu sangue queria que nos conhecêssemos do jeito certo.

Se Kyungsoo não estivesse tão determinado a encontrar a direção que o vento soprava, teria percebido o rubor nas bochechas do Park e o sorriso convencido que ele deu.   
O sol, pouco a pouco, começou a nascer por trás das montanhas ao Leste. Os primeiros raios chegaram aos olhos de um Kyungsoo exausto que segurava com força entre os dedos, a mão de Chanyeol, lhe guiando ao Norte.

No horizonte, Kyungsoo enxergou o que parecia ser uma construção abandonada, algo como uma igreja. Os feixes solares batiam na cruz e se não estivesse alucinando devido à falta de sono, havia movimento na região: uma pessoa, carregando um balde pesado para dentro do lugar.

O peito de Kyungsoo bateu mil vezes mais rápido.

Quis acreditar naquele sonho como nunca quis acreditar em nada no mundo. Dias atrás, quando presenciou Minseok chamando as autoridades para lhe encontrar, se sentiu destruído, como se houvesse perdido a única coisa que realmente parecia ter, para começo de conversa. Sentiu como se o amor que lhe fez viver naquele cubículo por todos aqueles anos fosse tão falso quanto os preconceitos dos humanos.

Agora, porém, respirava profundamente o ar fresco, enchendo os pulmões, correndo e arrastando um Chanyeol sonolento consigo.   
Minseok o amava, e Kyungsoo, apesar de ter duvidado disso várias vezes, agora enxergava o quão corrompido ele estava. Em algum momento, amor não fora mais o suficiente para manter Kyungsoo preso em um quarto com quatro paredes e uma minúscula janela. Em algum momento, ele fora ambicioso para ousar pensar em mais. E foi aí, nessa pequena abertura de clareza à sua mente, que encontrou Chanyeol.

Queria se arrepender de deixá-lo para trás, mas talvez nunca viesse a sentir tanto alívio quanto sentiu ao pisar na grama verde em frente àquela igreja.

— Posso lhe ajudar? — Uma figura disse, vigiando Chanyeol de canto de olho, como se ele fosse uma ameaça. Era a mesma pessoa que carregava o balde, há minutos atrás.

Os olhos de Chanyeol se arregalaram a ouvir outra voz senão a do Do, e ele sorriu de orelha a orelha para si, como quem havia acabado de cruzar a linha de chegada.

— E-eu...— Kyungsoo tentou falar, mas o ar lhe faltava. Ofegante, ele apoiou-se nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego.

— Vou pegar um pouco de água pra você — ele disse, voltando para dentro da construção.

Chanyeol se abaixou ao seu lado, sorrindo e muito mais calmo que Kyungsoo, e sussurrou:

— Se ainda não tirou a máscara, você pode tirá-la agora, sabe…

Só então Kyungsoo percebera que ainda usava a máscara do baile para cobrir o rosto. Arregalou os olhos para o Park, respirando pesadamente, e se pôs de pé em frente ao sinal da cruz.

Com os dedos tremendo e o coração a mil, Kyungsoo retirou a máscara que cobria seu rosto à luz do sol pela primeira vez. E não sentiu medo, pânico, hesitação. Somente uma onda de alívio que lhe fez perceber por quanto tempo andava querendo aquele ponto final à sua tortura.

Quando o homem voltou, oferecendo-lhe um copo de água e vendo as cicatrizes e as cores fortes em seu rosto, Kyungsoo jurava que havia enxergado o começo de um sorriso em seus lábios. 

— Meu nome é Jongdae. Quer entrar?

O Do não teve forças para lhe responder, fora Chanyeol quem concordara.

E por mais que aquele não fosse o final feliz com um arco-íris no céu, o cair do governo e do Regime, a libertação de todas as criaturas e a promessa do “viveram felizes para sempre”, Kyungsoo soube que, pela primeira vez na eternidade, teria um começo. Um começo em que Chanyeol estava incluído. 

Bem, ao menos não havia estante alguma entre os dois, seria difícil beijá-lo com um exemplar de Contos de uma Terra Esquecida entre eles...


End file.
